SheWolf's Rain
by rexy-plexy95
Summary: Confused about her past, a SheWolf named Rexy finds herself in freezeCity where she meets the pack that would change her life forever . Just like the Anime but with my character, rexy, in it. Not so good at summerys but its a good story. R&R! Complete!
1. Chapter 1: City of Howls

**This story is just like the anime, but with my character I made, Rexy. P.s Its in Rexy's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain. But I do own Rexy! yay!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chap1. City of Howls.**

I was taking a drink in a rain gutter type thing but I didn't care. It was the only source of water I could find in this junk hole of a town. I looked at my reflection, I seen a wolf there with a yellowish color to the back, front of legs, ears, head. But with a white face, belly, under-tail, back of legs, and chest.

That is who I am, but the humans see only the fake me. A human girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a skin tight pink shirt, but also wearing a blue Jean vest over that and a pair of blue Jean pants.

I sighed, I felt like something was calling to me. I just didn't know what, what I did know was that something in my life was about to change. I actually felt my destiny, calling to me and I would follow that destiny to the ends of the earth, which looking around might not be that long. I'm following someone, I just can't find the wolf.

Recently I ended up in freeze city, or whatever you want to call it. I followed my nose here, the sent of the wolf I am tracking ends up in this city. I dont know how or why but something tells me to follow the sent of this wolf.

I walked away from the gutter and walked into town, and I passed a large tree. There was the smell of a wolf there, but just not the wolf I was looking for so I passed it right by. I got closer to a bunch of stores and shops when I herd gunshots. I jumped at the sound, I was about to run away when I smelled him.

"Dang!" I snarled as I ran in the derection of the gunshots. I made it in time to see them hauling something away. I followed the truck, until it came to some building. I watched as they took a white wolf inside.

"Dang! That must be him!" I hissed out a whisper. But I couldn't do any thing about it now. So I turned around and started to walk back, but I just couldn't do it something was going to happen so why not stick around in this little town for awhile... I must have smelled like three different wolves on the way here. I wonder what brought them here? I was tracking a wolf, what are they tracking. Then as I was sniffing the air to other smells, something hit me... It smelled like a flower.

Exhausted I found shelter in an abandoned building. I laid down to go to sleep when I felt like the white wolf was out of that place, I got up, but then collapsed back down.

"I'll have to wait till morning to find him, I am to tiered..." I said "I need to stop talking to my self." I added with a sigh, then I fell asleep into an uneasy slumber...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yay! plz review! Cause I need suggestions.... Should it be Kiba+Cheza or Kiba+Rexy? Toboe is too young for Rexy. It's going to be Blue+Hige. Which shall it be, what do you guys think? I am working on **_**Toboe, who doesn't howl **_**but I have to watch it first cause I get that one mixed up with **_**Bad Fellow. **_**So plz review! P.S Sorry this chapter is short, its cause well rexy is alone for now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Toboe, who dosent howl

**Please Review, though I think Im gonna have a Kiba+Rexy thing going. *Shrugs***

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chap2. Toboe, who dosent howl**

"Dang it!" I nearly growled the next morning. Well I had no sent to follow, and I didint know where to go next. I just wondered aimlessly through the town like a lost puppy, trying to find some one that will love it... Though I suppose I know how that puppy feels...

I turned the corner and was shocked when two other wolves also came into the same ally. I lowly growled.

"Y-you two your others just like me!?" Said the little brown one that had braclets on his arm.

"I wouldint say just like you." I smirked and showed my teeth.

"Move it kid." The gray and silver one with a scar on his chest said angrily to the brown one. Then I heard a growl, I turned around to see a big black dog snarling at us. Then a drunk guy with a gun walked over. The Gray wolf jumped up a building.

"Thats my que!" I yelled as I followed him, to safty. I looked down to see that little kid just standing there like a moron, about to be blasted away.

"Hey! Kid Run!" I yelled down at him, the gray one jumped down.

"Jump!" he said "hurry up!"

"I was getting ready to!" They jumped back up to where I was, and then we ran off. We wondered over to a brige type thing, why am I following them? I didint know...

"Who the heck was that?" Brown one "And whats with his dog?"

"I have no idea." Said the gray one, I need to learn there names...

"Your tsume right?" The brown one said to the gray one tsume. "I dont know your name." He said to me.

"Oh, well Im Rexy, Im new im town." I said

"Nice name, Im Toboe" He said with a smile, I smiled back.

"Will you two just get lost?!" Tsume said angrily.

"But cant we come with you?" Toboe asked. Wait we!? When did it become we?! It was just Me!

"Uh, We?" I asked

"No you cant." And then he walked off.

"Whats his deal." I growled. Toboe just sighed.

"Well, looks like its just you and me!" Toboe said.

"Wait! Im serious! It was just me!" I growled, then he got a depresed looking look, and stared at me with those puppy eyes. Stupid Puppyness!

"Fine Ill tag along for awhile, its not like I have anything better to do..." I sighed

"Oh! thank-you!" He said "Lets go!" We started to walk torwards town again.

"Where are we even going?" I asked

"I have to go see someone!" He smiled

"Ok, make it quick..." I said sighed. We walked awhile, and the hole way he was chatting about... His life story! Once we finnally got there, I looked to see where we were. At some humans house.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"This is where leara lives!" He said over joyed "Shes a nice human that gave me food!"

"What!?" I asked "I dont mix in well with the human croud..."

"Then go over there." He said

"Oh no you didint!" I said, but I walked over to a spot, and watched. The girls pet bird flew out the window. And there went Toboe chasing after it. Ah, pups... But then he started to maul it!

"Toboe!" I whispered as loud as I could "If your trying to impress a girl dont maul her bird!" But it was to late, he had mauled it and unknowingly killed it. The girl walked over to Toboe, he ran up to her. Then handed her the dead bird.

"Leara! Heres your bird!" Toboe said. Oh Toboe I should have stoped you...

"Hes dead...my bird is dead..." She said saddly, just looking at the thing.

"What...Leara....I-I...Didint mean to....Im so sorry..." Toboe was crying on his knees know. I got up to walk over there when, Toboe changed into his wolf form before her very eyes, then he was howling! I picked up the pace and ran to him, but Tsume beat me there. He grabed Toboe by the tuf of fur on the neck, and ran off with him.

"Wait for me!" I yelled as I followed them.

"I never ment to kill anything..." Toboe was telling us later on at Tsume's hide out thing. "Granny she...I was all alone and she was so nice to me. She said I was so small, and my eyes had barely opened... SHe gave these to me..." He showed us his braclets. "And we lived together ever since..."

"Toboe..." I whispered saddly, I couldint emagine being a pet then all of a sudden being out on the streets... I felt some thing warm torwards toboe, kinda like a brotherly sister kind of thing, as if he was my own litter mate.

"You mean she kept you as a pet." Tsume said. "That human tamed you, you where nothing but an obident dog."

"I Wassent!" Toboe almost yelled "But She still..."

"Threw you out?" Tsume asked sarcasticly, he was getting on my nerves.

"Tsume! Be nice." I almost growled at him.

"Sorry!" He said with a smart alik smirk on his face. "You feel sorry for him?"

I did my signiture move, then. I tilted my head to the right side, showing my teeth in a wolfie grin. Then I let my toung roll out. "Uh, Duh!" I said sarcastily. Then I looked at Toboe. "Continue!"

"She still died...She died..." He began to cry. I sat next to him and sat my hand on his sholder to try and confurt him. Then I herd a weird noise go by.

"What is that?" Toboe asked alarmed.

"A noble's ship..." Tsume said.

"I have a feeling that something bad is about to go down..." I said to Tsume.

"Me, to..." He replied looking out the door at it...


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Fellow

**Chap3. Bad Fellow**

Shortly after we herd the noble's ship go by, I heard the most saddist voice in the world. It was so high pitched that my ears hurt. I fell to the foor clutching them trying to make the sound go away. Toboe was so scared that he started to yell out which made matters worse.

"Cut it out!" Tsume yelled but Toboe didn't. "Toboe be quit! Shut up!" But all of a sudden the noise stopped. I got up uneasily.

"Such a sad voice..." Toboe whispered

"It was probably some old robot breaking down." Tsume shook it off.

"Dont be to sure..." I said. Toboe decided to change the subject.

"So what are you two gonna do now? Do you have some where to go?" He asked

"Who knows." Tsume shrugged.

"I'm looking for some one..." I whispered as I looked out the window.

"Who?" Toboe asked. I just shrugged

"I dont know..." I replied. "I just feel like I'm looking for some one..."

"Oh..." He replied. "I want to go see leara..."

"Not such a good plan." I said

"She probable hates you." Tsume said

"No! Not leara!" He argued. I sighed.

"Give a male food and he's glued to yea." I laughed

"Are you kidding me?" Laughed Tsume "She was peeing in her pants!"

"No she wasn't!" Toboe snapped.

"She was reeking of it."

"Why do you have to lye about every thing!?" Toboe started to yell. "I bet you herd that sound to and it made you sad..." Tsume had, had enough.

"Beat it!" He yelled. "Both of ya!"

"Fine, I was just about to leave any way!" We wondered the town for a few hours before I finnally asked.

"Do you have a place you sleep at?" I yawned.

"ya!" He lead me there, where we slept until the sun was high in the sky.

"What does he know!" Toboe growled, still talking about Tsume. I had chased of the crows, and he was eating some trash out of the garbage can, he offered me some but I politely declined. I was sprolled out next to him waiting for him to finish, when we glanced over at a man hole cover. It came up and there was a wolf.

"Uh-oh!" He said "Took a roung turn." Then he glanced at us, and said "Hey, hey! Its two of our own!"

"Move it will ya!?" I heard another voice, coming from the manhole. The other wolf pushed the fat one out of the manhole, as the other wolf came out, I feel a thrill go down my spine.

"That's the last time I trust your nose." He said. It was the white wolf I had been tracking, the one that I felt like I needed to track. I felt another ackward feeling, as I stared at the wolf. Though I got up because it was VERY ackward laing next to toboe, having these feelings. But why did destiny, bring me here, and bring him here, bring the others here?

"Leara...." I heard Toboe say, " Just wanted to see you again..." I came back to reality, I looked behind where we sat and there was Leara, she was shaking.

"Daddy..." She said quietly at first but then kept getting louder. "Daddy.... Daddy...DADDY! Come quick the wolf is here!" We all jumped and ran down an ally, where there were big pipes we crawled through.

"Where's my friend?!" I asked the fat wolf alarmed.

"Ill go get him." He replied. I heard a scream and then Toboe was with us, we crawled through the pipes until we were in the sewer.

"Hey runt, what's eaten you?" The tan/fat wolf asked Toboe

"I'm not a runt! My names Toboe." Said Toboe.

"And what's your name?" He asked me, getting closer.

"Not, interested. So back off" I nearly growled. The tan wolf sighed mumbling _they never are..._ Or something like that. "My name is Rexy." I finally said with a smile.

"That's cool" he said "I'm Hige, and this heres Kiba." He pointed to the white wolf. I ran up ahead to Kiba.

"So where are you guys heading?" I asked

"To Paradise..." He said.

"Wow..." I replied not knowing what else to say.

"You two can come with us." He then said "There is nothing left in this town..." I didn't know what he meant but of course I would go.

"Can we ask Tsume to come!?" Toboe asked

"What? No." I replied. "He is a jerk."

"He means well!"

"Tsume..." Kiba said. "Is he the one with a scar on his chest?"

"Thats Tsume!" Toboe smiled. We walked out of the sewer then walked all the way back to Tsumes place.

"I really dont want to be here..." I sighed. We opened the door and walked in and there was Tsume.

"Tsume!" Toboe beamed.

"You again?!" Tsume asked Kiba.

"I smelled the blood from your wound all the way from town." Kiba said

"And, what you come here to nurse me back to health!?" Tsume said sarcastically.

"Tsume." Toboe said "We're leaving the city come with us."

"Oh?" Tsume asked "And exactly where is this merry band of yours going?"

"To Paradise." Kiba said

"You, think your going to make it?" Tsume asked. "If you leave town you're going to die." Wait! Back up a minute did he just say die!?

"Well maybe so" Kiba replied " Every thing dies eventually its a natural accurance to life."

"Let me ask you something." Kiba went on. "Why did you guys come to the city? Its because of the flower smell. And its gone now, so there is no more reason to stay..." Well I didn't come cause of the flower smell, but eh what the heck? Ill go along with it.

"He's right, there is no reason to stay." I said. "This town is burning down to the ground any way..."

"Guys!" Hige yelled. " Were surrounded!" I looked out the window, there where humans every where. Soon we jumped out the window and were running on a type of rail thing as the humans shot, I almost fell off, but I regained my footing.

"Hurry up Toboe!" I yelled. I couldn't look back to check on him since I would be hit if I did. I caught up to Kiba who had stopped.

"Why are we stopping!" I asked a little to loud. I followed his gaze, Tsume was trailing behind.

"Tsume!" Toboe cheered with a smile. Then us five wolves, ran, and we jumped over the dome wall, we came to a ledge I looked down, I was sorta scared of hights, Kiba ran up, grabed my arm and jumped.

"I never agreed to this!" I yelled on the way down, I looked up at Toboe who was having the same problem.

"Jump already!" Hige yelled

"I was getting ready to alright!" Toboe yelled back

"Move it!" Tsume pushed him off. Tsume just looked down at us.

"Are you scared?" Kiba said

"Ya, you wish." Tsume said before he jumped down. We where no longer in our human forms as we raced across the snow as wolves, I never had a pack before. But right now at this moment I never felt so free in my intire life. While Toboe and Tsume looked back at the town, I never did, I kept looking straight. To my Destiny, and to my future.


	4. Chapter 4: Scars in the Wasteland

**Hey sorry if the characters are a little OOC this is my first Wolf's rain fic with the actual characters in here, so plz bear with me.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chap4. Scars in the Wasteland.**

We ran for hours on end, it seemed like. Through the snow, which gave me frost bite. And also through the hot desertie sand, which gave me blisters on my paws. But I guess I didint really care that much, because I have been through much worse.

We came to a stop, in a ice cave type thing where we rested for a while. I layed down on the cool floor.

"Man, I sure am hungry." Toboe complained

"You can say that again." Hige replied

"How long has it been since we ate?" Toboe asked

"Three days." Hige said

"How long till we eat again?" Toboe asked

"I dont know another three days I guess." Hige guessed

"Would you two quit complaining!" Tsume growled.

"Hey, if we were back in the city would have something to eat right now." Toboe argued

"Yea, but if we were in the city, we wouldint feel so free!" I said, with a smirk.

"I guess so..." Toboe replied.

"We can go much longer." Kiba said. "With the full moon I once went a month."

"Wait did he just say a month!?" Hige asked loadly.

"Well." Tsume said then. "If it comes down to it, we can always eat eatch other." Me, Hige, and Toboe gasped and jumped back looking at him.

"We can eat the runt first." Tsume went on. "Because hes gotten so weak. Then we can eat the crazy she-wolf, and finnish off with porky over there."

"Crazy!?" I almost yelled.

"Porky!?" Hige did the same.

"Wait why isint Kiba on the menu?" Toboe asked.

"Because the guy is full of garbage." Tsume almost growled. Hige started to sniff the air.

"Do guys smell that?" He asked before running out of the cave. We followed him untill we were at some desert hill. We down at a dead deer.

"I wonder where it came from?" Toboe said "Its all alone." My mouth was watering because I was so hungry.

"Well shall we dig in?" I asked, and we all sat down still in human form as we started to rip into the deer. The meat was a little tuff for my liking but hey who knows when the next time we will eat is?

"Come on Tsume!" Toboe said "Its just a little bit tuffer then hamburger, you gotto try this."

"Id rather not." He replied

"Who knows when the next time we eat is?" Toboe said

"Whats with this we stuff?" Tsume growled.

"So Kiba, what is paradise like?" Toboe asked

"Oh its awsome." Hige intersected. "The flowers are always in bloom, theres lots of food, oh and theres beautiful babes everywhere." What am I choped liver!

"Ya mean it!?" Toboe asked hopefully.

"Of course... well I hope so." Hige added.

"You dont know..." Toboe said saddly. "Rexy what do you think paradise is like?" I thought for a moment.

"Big fields as wide as the eye can see." I motioned my hands showing hide, I smiled. "Crystil clear water to drink from, flowers of every color always in bloom. But there are both genders!" I playfully bunched Hige on the arm and he pretended to be hurt. Us three laughed. I glanced torwards Kiba, who just simply smiled. I looked at Tsume, who looked like he was getting angryer.

"What is roung with you people?" Tsume growled "I cant take another minute with you." He started to walk away.

"Wait Tsume!" Toboe walked up to him. "We finnally found some friends."

"Then stay with them." Tsume responded walking off.

"Just remember" Said Kiba "Those rules you made in the city, they dont apply way out here..." Tsume just walked off.

"Im going to go get him!" Toboe ran after him.

"Toboe!" I yelled.

"Let him go..." Kiba said. I lowly growled

"Becareful..." I whispered as I watched him go off.

"Why dont you go with him?" Kiba asked.

"Because I need to rest before we go." I replied as Toboe disapeared into the distance. I bit down into the deer again.

"Oh good!" Hige cheered "More for us!" I shook my head and sighed.

"What!?" He asked

"Nothing. Its just your always thinking about food." I Laughed

"And girls." He added with a sigh. We finnished up the deer and walked over to a cliff type thing where we all laid down, and set our hands on the back of our heads.

"Do think Toboe is ok?" I asked

"Eh, Im sure he's fine..." Hige said with a yawn, then he fell asleep. I sighed as I looked into the sky, my mind was drifting and I began to think about things. I looked torwards Kiba who was looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes... Wait! stop! control your thoughts! Cause sometimes I accidently...

"Say them out loud..." I mumbled

"What was that?" Kiba asked me.

"What!? Oh nothing!..." I laughed nervous laughs. Then I sighed.

"Whats wroung?" Kiba asked me.

"Im thinking about what Tsume said." I admeted

"Which one, he said alot of stuff?" Kiba replied

"He called me a Crazy She-Wolf..." I frowned

"Whats roung with that?" Kiba smiled. I laughed.

"Ha. Im beginning to think he's right..." I looked away.

"Is it because you talk to yourself?" Kiba asked. What how did he know that!? Dang I need to learn...

"How to stop..." I mumbled again. Kiba looked at me then he asked me.

"Why do you talk to yourshelf?" He asked me. I thought for a moment...

"I am one of those wolves..." I began "Who needs to have a pack, I just cannot survive with out one... When I was growing up my pack was killed, and whats worse was that I had watched them all die, and not do anything about it... Well I was just a pup but still... I was alone up until now, I guess that I became lonely, so lonely that I began to talk to myself" I tryed holding in my tears. "Its so bad to where I cant control it." I laughed "When I think about things, I accently say them outloud..." I shruged. Then I turned around and fell asleep like Hige.

I opened my eyes, not to long later. Hige was cracking up.

"Whats up with you?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He laughed. "Did you know that you talked in your sleep?" What!? I do? I could feel my face heating up, as I blushed. I swiftly turned around. I looked at Kiba.

"Was it that bad?" I asked

"You could say that." He said. Oh No! What did I say I could ask but then I would be more imbarrest. It was about the eyes wassent it!? I sighed. I got up and walked few steeps.

"Where you going?" Hige asked.

"Its been awhile and they havent come back yet." I said worried.

"She's right, we should go look for them." Kiba said.

"Wait." Said Hige "Kiba, Rexy do you guys smell that?" Kiba took a step and heard a clinch. he looked down and was standing on a red pice of metal.

"Maybe there used to be a military base around here?" Hige guessed. We left and shortly after doing so I picked up Toboe's sent and followed it. It lead us all the way to a moutainous place where we seen a giant robot attacking them, I jumped behind the guys.

"What is that!?" I asked alarmed

"Some sort of robot." Kiba replied. Then he was in his wolf form reddie to charge it. I released warning howl, to let Tsume and Toboe know that help has arrived. Hige stumbled down there and yelled.

"Tsume this way!" They ran back up to where I was, when Toboe made it up.

"Are you ok?!" I asked him

"Ya..." he said. I watched as Kiba battled the robot. He ran up the moutain, grabed an iceicle and jumped and jabed it into the robots gun, but it had another one and Kiba had no where to go so he ran up the moutain, it became very steep but he kept running. But soon there was an avalanch which covered up the robot. It was the coolest thing I have ever seen. Kiba came back soon.

"That was awsome!" I said, my eyes sparkling.

"Why did you save me? dont tell me its because Im your friend." Tsume said

"Thats easy." Said Kiba "It was enstint." Tsume started to limp away when Toboe ran over to help him. Tsume glared at us once more before we began to travel again. I walked behind Kiba, and sighed. Well this sould be one heck of a journey...


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen Wolves

**chap5. Fallen Wolves**

"Hey guys I had a dream last night!" Said Toboe "We all reached paradise, there were all these red and blue flowers, and you know what they were lunar flowers! And granny was there and she took care of us and made us good food. It was like a party and we were all guests!" We were resting for awhile and Toboe was happily telling us about his dream the night before.

"You dont even know what lunar flowers look like!" Hige complained.

"Well, not even Kiba told me what they look like." Toboe argued, I looked at Kiba who smiled. We walked over a hill, but Toboe was straggling.

"Hurry up!" Hige yelled.

"I'm coming!" Toboe yelled back.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yea." He panted

"What's the hold up?" I asked when Toboe and me reached the top.

"The ocean..." Said Kiba. I looked on at it, the only way across was some old train tracks.

"Are we crossing it? And on those train tracks?" I asked

"Yes." said Kiba "It's the only way." We walked on the very long tracks, for at least an hour. We started to smell lunar flowers.

"We're here! Its paradise, I just know it!" Toboe cheered as he ran down the tracks. We ran to catch up, we looked upon a city. We walked to it and walked the streets looking around.

"What a junky town." Said Tsume "Some paradise."

"You know, I dont think this is paradise." Toboe said after awhile. I looked at him cocked my head to the right side, did my wolfie smile let my tong hang out then said.

"Uh, Duh!" I looked around. Hige and Toboe laughed, Tsume looked anoyed, and Kiba just smiled like always. That beautiful smile...Stop it! Dang I'm doing it again.... We were still laughing when we came to a bunch of people that were sitting around a fire but they weren't ordinary people they were wolves!

"Its a women." Hige whispered when he seen the female wolf, again what am I choped liver.

"Are you kids from out of town?" Asked the alpha male but it was more as a statement.

"Yes." said Kiba "We are just passing through."

"Besides what's it to yea..." I lowly growled at them.

"Rexy!" Toboe grabbed my arm. They alpha male looked angrily at me then said.

"Where you kids heading?"

"To Paradise!" Toboe stood up to them and put is hands on his hips. The wolves just started to chuckle.

"Kiba, why are they laughing?" Toboe asked innocently now.

"Street trash." I lowly growled again. "I know their type..."

"Its because they dont know anything about paradise." Kiba answered

"Oh, we now all about paradise." Another wolf answered "Its more like heck then paradise." We had, had enough we walked away to the waters hedge, where we sat for awhile. I sighed.

"I can't believe that!" Tsume growled "Getting told off by the likes of them!"

"Your the one to talk..." Hige whispered

"What was that!?" He growled

"Oh! Nothing its just that in a few years we could be just like em' " Hige tried to save himself. Hige's stomach growled.

"Man, how do they get any food around in this place..." He whined. Tsume's stomach growled to. "Ha but that time it was Tsume!"

"I think we're all hungry..." I said.

"I'm also tired..." Whined Toboe.

"Lets go find some where save to sleep for tonight." Kiba said, as he got up. We walked until we found a cemetery.

"This place creeps me out..." I felt a shiver go down my spine. "Are we staying here?"

"Yes." Said Kiba "We shall be safe here for tonight." I shivered again.

"Oh, is the great she-wolf warrior afraid?" Hige teased me, when he saw me shiver.

"No, I-I...." I tried to think of something to say

"Dont have an excuse..." Hige laughed. Then something popped out of a hole in the ground. Scarring Hige, Toboe, and me to death almost. We screamed, Toboe fell into Hige and they both fell to the ground, I jumped and hid behind Kiba.

"Ha! I knew it! You are scared!" Hige said, then he looked at the thing that poped out of the hole. "What the heck!?" It was an old wolf.

"Hey, Gramps you scared the heck out of us!" Hige complained.

"Sorry, I was just digging my self a hole." He said.

"You mean you were digging your grave?" Kiba asked a little bit shocked, he turned to look at me.

"Sorry!" I said walking back to the place that I was.

"I knew you were scared..." Said Hige

"Well, when you get to my age." The old wolf was explaining. "You start to know when your time has come..."

"So you are digging a grave." I said

"Yes." He said.

"Old man?" Kiba asked, "Are there any lunar flowers around here?" The old wolf gasped

"A flower bed that went on forever!" He held out is arms. "Years ago, this hole island was covered, but alas they have all been dug up."

"Years ago, you say" Tsume said "Then there is no reason for us to stay in this junk hole."

"Where are you kids heading?" The old wolf asked

"To paradise" Kiba replied.

"Oh! Our pack once tried to go there..." The old wolf said, "The door to paradise is right over there." He pointed. We gasped as we looked at the hole, in some round cement door. Then the alpha male came up.

"That's enough old man, remember there is work tomorrow." He said

"Well, I dug it deep enough." The old wolf replied.

"Is this the entrance to paradise you took?" Kiba asked

"You kids better leave at dawn." The alpha said before walking away. We made our way to an old broken-down, Mausoleum thing.

"Those guys are really getting on my nerves." I growled.

"They're getting on all of our nerves." Tsume agreed with me. Then the female wolf walked in.

"Hey I brought you guys something to eat." She said, then Hige started to grovel at her feet.

"Oh thank-you!" He said. I glanced at Kiba he walked outside.

"Kiba wait up for me!" I ran after him, I heard Toboe some distance away.

"Rexy! Kiba!" He yelled. But he didn't find us.

"Why did you take off all of a sudden?" I asked Kiba.

"Rexy go back." He said.

"Why?" I asked he just shrugged. "Then I'm coming!"

"Suit yourself." He said. We were walking when we past the wolf pack's hang out where we first seen them.

"Where's your pack?" One of the wolves asked.

"Street trash..." I lowly growled.

"Rexy." Kiba said, restraining me.

"Just let me bite one?" I growled. I looked at him, and he shook his head. He turned to the wolves.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked "Standing around without a purpose. Your nothing but a pack of dogs!" He made them angry, they were advancing on us.

"Uh, Kiba..." I stepped back.

"Run, if you do not want to fight..." He said calmly

"Me back down from a fight...Never!" I growled. Then they attacked...

"I thought you said you never back down from a fight?" Kiba smirked later that night.

"When the going gets tough, the tough gets going." I shrugged, but I then winced from the pain of doing so. "This sucks." I growled.

"Yea." Kiba replied. We stumbled into an ally since we were too hurt to go anywhere else. When we got in the ally Kiba sat down, then immedently laid down. His wounds were worse then mine, since I really wasn't a target I just happened to be there. I sat there for awhile looking out of the ally, into the street before finally falling into an uneasy painful sleep.

"Kiba?" I asked the next morning. "Do I talk in my sleep? Or was Hige Lying?" It was just killing me and I had to know.

"Yea you do." He replied. I sighed and turned away from him as I blushed. Dang I hate that I do.

"So, shall we go find the others?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yea." He got up. We both staggered on.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked

"I don't know, but we might want to start looking at the train station, they could be there." He said

"Yea." I said, with a shrug. I felt much better today. We walked into the train station when I immedently picked up Toboe's scent.

"I found Toboe's scent!" I told Kiba. So we followed the scent until we seen something just terrifying. Those wolves that lived here they where pulling something for the humans, just like a bunch of dogs. The old wolf that helped us, was lying there dead, he had died because of those dogs, and those humans. Kiba was so mad he was shaking, I lost myself some where. I was in wolf form and I howled a howl of sadness and terror.

The others noticed us then. I snarled at the so-called alpha wolf. Kiba ran as a wolf now to the other wolves that were tied up like dogs, I didn't know, what he planed to do when he got there though. The alpha wolf jumped down and landed on Kiba, so he couldn't get there. The alpha looked at me, and with a snarl I jumped up to where Tsume, Hige, and Toboe were.

"Look who decided to join us." Tsume said angrily.

"Are you just as mad as I am!?" I yelled angrily.

"Yea!" He snarled. "You should really be a human now though."

"I don't care!" I snarled "These wolves want to live like dogs, they can go ahead! Don't mess with me I am ready to rip something's throat out!"

"I like this side of you." Tsume laughed "What brought this on?"

"These dang dogs attacked Kiba and me last night!" I growled.

"What!?" Toboe, Hige, and Tsume said in unison.

"Well come on we better go save Kiba now." Tsume said. I changed back into a human. Hige walked over to me.

"Speaking, of which." He began. "What did you two crazy kids do last night?"

"What did you say!?" I growled at him, if I wasn't so angry I would blush.

"Leave her alone." Tsume said. "You can mess with her when she's not so mad."

"The She-wolf worrier doesn't like losing." Hige mumbled. We all cooled down a bit later on that night when we went to the back to the cemetery. Kiba was leaning on a head stone. I walked up to him. From the corner of my eye I saw Hige starring at me. He knew something.

"Are you okay?" I asked Kiba.

"Yes and no…" He said, he then looked at the alpha with a murderous glare. "You call your selves wolves, you're living like a bunch of strays, clinging to this disgusting place…"

"You kids… are still young…" That was all the alpha had to say…


	6. Chapter 6: The Successers

**Plz reveiw! No flaming though plz. **

**If you havent noticed, rexy kinda has a short attension spand XD**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chap6. The Successors**

"He really messed up." Tsume said to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba couldn't watch that without doing something about it..." Toboe defended him. We all cooled down after last night, but we were still pretty mad. Toboe was putting hurbs on Kiba's wounds, Tsume was looking out the door, Hige was leaning on the wall, and I was sitting in the window seel.

"When can we leave this place?" I asked.

"We can't leave until Kiba gets better." Toboe said

"Theres not even any food here..." I mumbled.

"Well somebody, has a full stomach." Tsume looked at Hige.

"Hey, I didn't want good food to go to waste." Hige tried to defend him self. "I'm not the ones who just took off."

"You could have saved us some..." Toboe said sadly.

"That's why your going to go get food by your self." Tsume growled at him

"By my self?!" Hige asked shocked.

"Ill go with you, but I'm not helping you find food." I said

"Fine." He said. We walked out, and walked around town for awhile. Then Hige brought something up...

"What!?" I asked, "I'm telling you we were attacked by those wolves and nothing else happened." Hige was still pushing this subject.

"I'm just curious." He laughed.

"Tsume and Toboe left to why dont you push it on them?" I laughed. Though they were both boys I thought it would be funny to see there reaction.

"Good point!" Hige laughed. We both laughed for awhile.

"So..." Hige smirked.

"So?" I asked.

"You like him, dont yea" Hige said.

"What?" I asked probably blushing again.

"As a lady's man I can tell when a girl likes you or not." He smirked again

"Since when are you a lady's man?" I asked sarcastically. He just laughed.

"Kiba..." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can tell you like him." He smiled.

"What? Your crazy..." I lied.

"Its okay, I won't tell any one..." He said serious now.

"What is with you?" I asked. "You're not like other guys I have met."

"I dont know." He said. "I just want to be your friend I guess."

"Why?" I asked.

"I dont know! Gosh just trying to be nice..." He walked off ahead of me. I trotted to catch up.

"Hige... Ill always have your back if you need it." I smiled.

"Thanks." He said. "Ill always have yours." We walked in silence, until Hige sniffed the air.

"I smell fresh mutton!" He cheered as he ran towards it. Something didn't seem right I smelled the air.

"Hige!" I yelled but it was to late, Hige had walked right into the trap. The cage came up and trapped him.

"Smooth one" I said

"Just help me out." He complained. I looked behind me, and seen those other wolves coming.

"Rexy, run!" Hige said. "Let me take care of this, go get the others." I nodded then ran and jumped behind a dome, in the snow. Toboe was there to.

"What are you doing!?" I lowly growled at him.

"Just passing through." He laughed nervously.

"How much did you hear?" I growled. But before he told me we heard Hige yelling, so much for taking care of it, we looked over at him.

"I wouldn't want help from a bunch of old dogs any way!" Hige yelled "Your not wolves, your not even dogs, your lower then humans!" Those wolves had, had enough they punched Hige in the stomach which knocked him out. Two humans came up driving a truck, and loaded Hige into it. I heard one of the wolves.

"It be better to just put this one down, its to wild." He said.

"Oh-no!" I panicked.

"What do we do?" Toboe asked me.

"Let's go get Kiba and Tsume!" I yelled as we ran for the graveyard. We ran in the building we were staying at.

"Hige's been captured!" I panted. "By the humans."

"So cant he just trick them." Tsume said

"Those wolves we saw." Toboe panted to "The ones that live here, they knocked him out..."

"What are you two doing here!?" Tsume growled. "You should have followed them."

"Come on." Kiba said as he got up. "We have to go save him." We walked out side, when Tsume got inpatient.

"Oh this is taking forever!" He growled. He picked up Kiba then we started to run.

"Tsume! What are you doing cut it out!" Kiba said. We ran all the way into town, then ran through some alleys.

"Tsume, you can put me down. I can walk now." Kiba said. Tsume put him down then we ran down the ally. We seen the female wolf, go down an ally.

"Isint that one of them?" Tsume asked.

"Yea." I replied. "Lets follow her." We turned the ally where we found the rest of the wolves.

"Was that beating last night not enough?" One asked. I snarled.

"Where's Hige!" I snarled.

"You sold our friend out to those humans." Tsume said. We turned around to see the alpha male.

"You ordered this?!" Tsume growled.

"What?" The alpha asked.

"Him!" Toboe pointed to a wolf. "He told the humans to kill him!" Kiba ran towards the wolf, but the alpha pushed Kiba out of the way and punched the wolf, Toboe pointed to.

"This is my pack!" He growled at Kiba. He then said. "Moss, is this true did you sell out their friend?"

"Yea, Zali" Moss said getting up.

"Why moss?" Zali asked, bout time I learned his name…

"Because." Moss said. "There outsiders. And aren't you always selling out your friends?"

"What?" Zali asked. "I always done what I thought was right for the pack."

"Yea well maybe we don't want to listen to you anymore." Moss said punching him down to the ground, where him and to others started to kick and punch him. Kiba took a step towards him to try and help.

"No." Zali said to Kiba. But then The female, I believe Hige said her name was Cole, started to cry out for them to stop it. They stopped, getting up.

"Where'd they take their friend Moss?" Zali asked.

"I don't know… I don't know!" Moss growled walking away. Cole ran over to Zali.

"If your not going to paradise…" Zali panted out. "Now is a good time to turn back and leave…"

"Ive got no where else to go." Kiba said. "All I can do is keep moving forward…"

"I'm stuck with them." I smirked "Though sadly I wouldn't know where to go, ether."

"Even if heck is where we're heading." Tsume said "You might not have been able to find paradise but there is no doubt in my mind that we will."

"Tsume…" Toboe whispered.

"Let's go save Hige!" I snarled in triumph. We ran as fast as we could, out of the alleys to where he was taken to down that road. We seen the truck, in fact we where in front of it. We ran strait towards it, it took a sharp turn. Then turned over, and the cage fell out onto the snow.

"Dang it…" Hige whispered. "Cant you guys be any more gentile?"

"Do you know who close you came to dying?!" Toboe complained.

"I said I got your back." I smiled.

"Well." said Hige "I think you just broke it…" Kiba bent down and started to bite on the cage metal, until there was a hole big enough for Hige to get out. One of the humans opened the door and looked out at us.

"You dang dogs!" He yelled, as he pulled out his gun and started shooting. But Zali came to our rescue by knocking the gun out of his hands, we all ran after that. We went to the cemetery through the cement hole thing, and through a pipe which lead us to a tunnel.

"Just keep following this tunnel." Zali said.

"You're not coming?" Kiba asked.

"No…" Zali answered "They say some wolves can make it to paradise and others cant."

"You don't seem like much of a wolf." Tsume said.

"Tsume!" Kiba said.

"A wolf takes care of his own." Tsume continued "Its not natural for it to take care of another pack."

"Your right." Zali said. "I guess I really have fallen…" Kiba ran strait ahead then, then we followed. As I ran I thought I heard Zali.

"Flowers are clever things." He said. "Even if they vanish, they never really go away. Just like a pack of wolves. As long as theres a moon, flowers will never die, and nether will us wolves…" I would remember those words, for as long as I may live. I looked on as we ran into the darkness, not knowing what was to come next…


	7. Chapter 7: The Flower Maiden

**Chap7. The Flower Maiden.**

"Come on runt!" Hige yelled back at Toboe, we were walking in a forest and have been for awhile. I sighed. Toboe ran up to Hige and me.

"Hey, we've been in this forest but we haven't seen a single animal." Toboe said looking around.

"Tell me something." Hige said. "You do know your a wolf right? The animals probably took off when they saw us coming. This is the problem with taking city kids to the woods." I rolled my eyes.

"How much longer till we get there?" I asked.

"Where are we even going?" Tsume asked Kiba.

"To paradise." Kiba answered. Tsume had an annoyed face.

"And what is telling you it's this way?" Tsume asked

"Instinct." Kiba replied. I looked up at the sky.

"Look!" I said. Every one looked up, there was a nobles ship up there. We all heard the noise from the ship.

"Ah, I hate that noise..." Toboe complained.

"She's there..." I heard Kiba whisper. The ships started to shoot lasers.

"Come on dont you guys feel any thing?!" Kiba growled before taking off.

"Kiba it has nothing to do with us!" Tsume yelled.

"That guy's lost it this time." Said Hige. We all ran after him, I inhaled after awhile. It was that flower scent.

"That scent." Hige murmured. We ran to a small mountain, and started to climb up. When we where hlaf way up I heard Toboe saying some thing.

"Hey Kiba! Um I got this fluttering inside my chest… Is that what you meant?!" He yelled up to Kiba, who nodded. I looked down; man it was a long way down to… I just hate hights. We climbed up to the top, then started to walk the rest of the way. I started to feel a warm pleasant feeling.

"I feel all warm and tingly inside." Toboe smiled and blushed.

"I feel so… great!" I smiled.

"Mmm, this is that cold feeling you get before pouncing on a pretty girl." Hige grinned looking out into space. Tsume looked annoyed.

"Don't let your guards down." He said. "There goes a tingle down my spine…" We walked slowly out of the woods, we came upon a lake. There was a girl, sitting on a rock with her feet in the water. We all gasped, it was the flower maiden. Kiba slowly started to walk towards her.

"I-Is that?…" Toboe stammered.

"Yea." Hige said. Kiba reached her.

"Cheza…" He said. He was in wolf form now, cheza reached down to pet him, then hugged him in a warming embrace.

"I want to be held like that to…" Toboe said.

"I want to get petted…" I murmured. Kiba and Cheza came out of the water and started to lead us some where. Hige was telling us a lot of things on the way there.

"Yup, that's her. Cheza the flower maiden." He said

"She's a flower and a maiden?" Toboe asked.

"Yea, the way I heard it some nobles with to much time on their hands made her." Hige replied.

"You don't honestly believe all that do you?" Tsume asked.

"Aw, come on she's standing in front of you isint she?" Hige said.

"Incredible… but how is that even possible?" I asked.

"Beats me." Hige shrugged. I looked at her, how is that even possible? Oh well… Hige pulled me back a little ways behind the others.

"What's your problem!?" I lowly snarled.

"Are you getting jealous?" He asked sarcastically.

"What! No I am not…" I growled.

"Sure…" He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"Why haven't you told him how you feel?" Hige asked.

"Who are you my sister!?" I asked sarcastically remembering the sister I had …long ago… "I don't want to have this conversation…"

"You like him, he likes you go for it." He laughed. I just sighed, and ran back up to the others. Hige was a guy, he wouldn't know what was going on. Its times like this, that I really wished my sister was still alive.

"What was that all about?" Tsume asked. I just shrugged, Tsume squinted his eyes… trying to see through me… ever since I found out I talk in my sleep, Ive been sleeping as far away from the others as possible. Though I have woken up with Hige or Toboe standing over me to see if I'm saying any thing. We walked into some ruins.

"Everyone this one's home!" Cheza cheered, as Kiba and she ran off ahead. I ran off ahead toward them. Cheza was sitting on the floor.

"The others they all withered and died…" She said saddly. I looked over at Kiba, who unknowingly leaned closer to me. Oh Kiba…

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"What? No…" Dang speaking to my self unknowingly. Hige and the others ran in.

"Guys! I smell humans all over the place!" Hige panicked. Tsume looked angrily at Cheza. Kiba moved in front of her.

"No it wasn't her!" he growled.

"What do we do now?" Tsume growled. Cheza got up and walked away Kiba followed her, Hige and Tsume walked the opposite direction. Toboe looked pack and forth.

"Kiba wait for me!" He said before running after him. I followed them, we walked through the tunnel looking around nervously. A human jumped out at us, Kiba pushed Cheza back and with a snarl attacked the human. The human fell back getting knocked out. I saw another human, so I attacked. We hid behind some rocks, as more shot at us.

"What do we do?" I asked Kiba. The gun shots stopped.

"Just ask" I heard Hige's voice, we looked and there he was with Tsume.

"We're surrounded!" Hige went on.

"This way!" Toboe yelled, we looked over at him Cheza and he had found a hole in the wall, a way out. We ran through it.

"This way!" Cheza yelled towards us. So we followed her, there were more humans so Kiba knocked them out of this gap in the wall. I looked out to see a lot more people, I looked towards Cheza who was smiling as we ran. We came up to a dead end.

"What now!?" Tsume growled.

"We can always surrender…" Hige joked. Tsume looked at him angrily. "Kidding!" He said. But out of no where a hole appeared in the wall.

"Where'd that hole come from?" Toboe asked.

"Who cares!" I said as we all ran in the hole. With the flower maiden we were one step closer to paradise. I looked at Kiba, I just have to tell him how I feel and soon. I just don't know when…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yay! Another chapter! But guys I need help. I need suggestions of how Kiba and Rexy tell each other of how they feel for the other. So put it in your reviews, or send me a private message.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Song of Sleep

**Chap8. The song of sleep.**

We stumbled on down a mountain trail. Cheza walked over to the edge but turned around before falling off.

"How does she know?" Toboe asked.

"Well she's a plant aint she?" Hige stated.

"Yea." Toboe answered.

"Well she uses her antenna." Hige joked.

"She dossent have any of thoughs!" Toboe argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait..." I said. "Plants dont have antennas! Bugs do." Hige shrugged.

"What ever you want to call it." He said. Toboe looked at Cheza.

"I wonder if she's on edge." Toboe said. "Around us..."

"Its because you are all on edge, around her." Kiba said as he led us to the ground.

"Who wouldn't be on edge around her." Tsume said. "She's not a human and she's not a wolf or even a flower..."

"I'm not on edge..." I mumbled.

"I don't get why we have to take her." Tsume growled lowly.

"Cheza is more important to us then anything." Kiba growled. "And if you're a wolf Tsume you should know this!"

"I'm sorry but I don't." Tsume growled. Here we go again…

"She's going to get us to paradise." Kiba growled.

"I am so sick of that word!" Tsume growled. Cheza looked up to the moon, and started to hum a very soothing melody. My eyelids grew heavy. Hige fell asleep leaning on a tree, I took a face plant where I was standing, Toboe was beginning to fall asleep.

"So sleepy…" I murmured trying to keep my eyes open. Toboe was falling asleep to.

"Dang it Toboe don't fall asleep!" Tsume growled as he swayed.

"Too late…" Toboe said before he fell asleep.

"What's happening!" Tsume growled.

"I don't know…" Kiba said as he to fell asleep. Then I started to drift off…

I was having a dream it was pleasant, so that's what Toboe meant of how his dream made him think it was actually paradise. Of course I didn't know I was dreaming.

I looked around, I was in a field as far as the eye could see. There were flowers of every color, and water that was crystal clear it was exactly what I told Toboe of how I thought paradise looked like. I walked over to a flower bed and with a sigh I laid down.

"I could get used to this…" I murmured.

"Could you now?" I heard a familiar voice; I woke up then smiling.

"Hey! Rexy come with us into town." Hige was nagging me.

"Okay." I said as I got up. We walked down the hill into town, I looked around smelling the air.

"Man those guys are every where." I growled.

"Yea" Hige agreed. I went off on my own for awhile, I stuck my hands in my pocket and sighed. I walked around for about an hour. Well better go meet up with Toboe and Hige now. I walked up to where we were supposed to meet.

"Rexy look!" Toboe beamed and showed me something in his arms. I jumped back.

"What is that!?" I asked. Hige walked up to us, Toboe showed him the… coat…

"What the heck?! Is that thing?" Hige asked.

"It's a coat, you know I thought Cheza might get cold…" Toboe said disappointedly at the coat.

"No, she's a flower the colds got nothing to do with it." Hige said. Toboe and I looked at what Hige was holding.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically.

"W-what are those?" Toboe asked. Hige was holding a pare of pink, boots.

"I thought that the mountain pass might be rough on her delicate feet." Hige said proudly. I held back a laugh.

"Even if she's a flower?" Toboe asked sarcastically. We all felt a shiver go down our spines.

"Lets go." Hige whispered to us urgently. We started to walk away, but we had a feeling that we where being followed.

"I-Is it them?" Toboe asked afraid.

"No I could smell them from a mile away." Hige replied.

"W-Who could it be?" I stuttered.

"I heard something from the cats here in town." Toboe said. "They said that t-theres a ghost."

"A-A g-ghost." I started to shake.

"Are you scarred?" Hige smiled. I shook my head. Toboe looked back behind us.

"Is it following us?" Hige asked, starting to walk faster.

"Y-Yea…" Toboe said fearfully. We started to walk even faster. I looked back and seen it.

"I-I'm going to run now!" I started to run and so did the others. We turned a corner and there it was again, we all yelled and ran as fast as we could.

"Quick!" I yelled. "Let's get back to Kiba and Tsume!" We ran out of town, and back up the hill to the place where we were staying.

"Took yea long enough." Tsume said.

"Yea, sorry the runt kept wondering off." Hige said, he threw a bag at Kiba. "Some food." He said. Toboe held up the coat. I jumped back.

"You still have that thing?" I asked alarmed.

"Yup." He smiled.

"What the heck, do you plan to do with that?!" Tsume asked annoyed.

"What do you think?" Toboe said. "It's a present." He walked over to Cheza and put the coat on her, she frowned and looked down.

"I guess… you don't like it." Toboe said dispassionately.

"Looks that way." Kiba said.

"Don't take it personally, it scares all of us." I said. Toboe sighed in defeat.

"Now these are great!" Hige said setting the shoes on the ground in front of Cheza.

"Don't be to sure." Tsume smirked. Cheza slipped her feet into the shoes, then got up. She smiled as she spun around in circles then smiled at Hige.

"Yea, like em' uh?" Hige smiled to. Cheza started dancing around and spinning, but she froze in her spot and stared straight ahead.

"Cheza?" Kiba asked following her eyes. We all looked, it was the "ghost" we had called it. Toboe, Hige, and I jumped back.

"It's the ghost!" I whispered. It was an old woman, she started to walk towards Cheza but Kiba walked in front of her.

"Wolves…" She said angrily.

"Old women, who are you?" Kiba demanded. The old woman took off her sunglasses, she had eyes just like Cheza, Kiba gasped.

"You are like this one?" Cheza asked. "This one could tell by your scent, but you are not like this one."

"Yes that's because you are a perfect creation." The old woman said.

"I guess she wasn't a ghost…" Toboe mumble.

"Yea." I mumbled.

"Perfect creation?" Kiba mumbled to. I sniffed the air, and so did Hige.

"Its them!" Hige said.

"I knew we shouldn't have stayed any longer!" Tsume growled. We all ran threw the trees, the old lady lead us to a tree that was hollow and it had some sort of house in it. We walked in and went to a room that we would be safe in. We all stood around as Cheza and the old lady talked.

"I sensed you were here." The old woman said.

"This one has been waiting…for them" Cheza said.

"The wolf seeks out the flower, and the flower seeks out the wolf." The old woman said. "But you mustn't go with them."

"Are you crazy!" Kiba growled.

"Wolf!" The old lady said angrily. Kiba growled, Cheza looked sad she wanted to go with us.

"What do you hope to accomplish by going with them?" The old woman asked.

"We're going to paradise." Cheza answered her.

"Uh-oh guys!" Hige said alarmed, as he looked out the window there was a woman walking around the tree. "Ive smelled her back at the castle, Ive seen her before but I forgot where."

"Lets go" I said as I jumped out the window and the others followed. Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and I were in the trees, we jumped down and landed around the woman, that was there probable looking for Cheza.

"You… You're the kids I saw." She said. "Who are you." Kiba and Cheza were standing next to the tree, she looked in that direction and gasped.

"Cheza." She said. Kiba grabbed Cheza's hand and they ran, then Kiba jumped up to a ledge. When they landed Kiba was in wolf form, then in human form he ran away and we then followed, leaving the woman speechless. We ran down hill to the town, Cheza stopped once we were in town.

"She's crying…" She said sadly.

"Who?" Kiba asked. "The old woman?"

"Kiba, is it okay if this one comes with you?" Cheza asked.

"Cheza you have to come with us." Kiba said.

"Toboe?" Cheza asked. Toboe just nodded and smiled.

"Hige?" She turned to him.

"Yea, when you're on a journey the more the merrier." Hige replied.

"Rexy?" She asked me.

"Uh, duh" I said.

"Tsume?" She finally turned to Tsume.

"Well… If it gets us to where we're going, I can put up with yea." Tsume said. Cheza smiled. Kiba found a pink raincoat type thing for Cheza so we can move around with out sticking out too much. She even passed that woman, without her even noticing.

I leaned up against a tree and sighed as I looked up at the moon. We were back at that tree because Cheza wanted to say good bye to the old woman. When Cheza came back out her and Kiba where standing in front of us.

"Did one of you tell her that we're going to paradise?" Tsume asked

"No." Hige replied.

"Not at all…" I said, we all looked up at the moon…


	9. Chapter 9: Misgivings

**Chap 9. Misgivings (Or maybe not!)**

"Where are we going?" I asked. We where walking some dark, damp cold alleys in town.

"There is a dump not far from here." Said Kiba. "We will be safe there for tonight."

"Great." Hige said sarcastically. "More smelly places." I rolled my eyes. We walked in the alleys for who knows how long? We had to because this place was crawling with humans that were looking for Cheza. Dang humans, why do they want her? We finally arrived at the dump, though it was mostly cars. We looked around for shelter until we found a type of bus.

"This should work." Kiba said as he walked in, the rest of us followed.

"Cheza you stay here with Toboe." Kiba said. "The rest of us will go look around, to find a way out of this town."

"You can count on me!" Toboe said proudly, I smiled.

"Be careful." I said before we all walked out of the bus, then went our separate ways.

"What am I looking for..." I murmured to myself, walking around the junkyard. "Food? A way out? Kiba really should have told me what to look for..." I sighed. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head. I felt like I was being watched. I studied the feeling, Ive come to know different feelings when I'm being looked at. It wasn't the angry feeling when Tsume glares at me, nor the proud one when Toboe looks up to me, it definitely wasn't the annoyed feeling when Hige "secretly" checks me out, or that weird feeling when Kiba looks at me. It was one of danger.

I looked around frantically. I sniffed the air, but got nothing because there was no wind blowing. I was about to go back to the bus but then I thought to myself. _What if they follow me there!? _I just knew that had to be why they didn't attack me when my guard was down. I was in trouble, I didn't know what to do but I knew I couldn't lead them straight to Cheza and Toboe. But I was sure they where the humans. I was just standing around, terrified not really I was because I didn't know what to do.

"Who's there!" I snarled loudly. "Come out I know you're there!" I looked around angrily. Three of those humans who were looking for Cheza jumped out with their guns aimed.

"_Dang it..._" I growled lowly.

"Today is you're lucky day." One of them said. "If you tell us where Cheza is, we'll take you as prisoner and not kill you." What stupid humans, us wolves would rather die then spend our lives in a cage!

"What do you even want with Cheza!" I snarled.

"The real question is what do you want with it?" Said the human. Did he just call Cheza an it? She's nothing more then an experiment to them. I growled.

"She's going to get us to paradise!" I yelled, the humans looked shocked. "Or we will die trying!" I hurled myself, in wolf form, to the nearest human, the other two were still in shock of what was happening. I felt the human's blood as it splattered on my fur. When I was done with that one, I felt a pain in my leg I looked at it, and was shocked to see blood gushing out. I was shot! I looked to the other humans who were advancing on me.

I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the end. Well the bright side is now I know what they mean when they say you're life flashes before you're eyes, and boy did my life suck...But then I heard a loud snarl and my heart filled with hope, it wasn't my time yet. I opened my eyes in time to see a white wolf hurl himself into one of the humans.

"Kiba!" I cheered with happiness. I looked at the other human who aimed his gun at Kiba, and with a snarl I jumped at him, knocking the gun out of his hands. Once I was sure that the human was no more I got up off him and heard a sound that sounded like skin ripping.

"Dang it..." I winced and looked at my leg. Yup the skin was mine, I stumbled a few steps away and collapsed.

"Rexy!" I heard Kiba, as he ran to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yea..." I said painfully. "Its just a scratch, Ill be fine..." Though I was a little worried it hurt a lot for just a "little" scratch. I then realized what the pain was.

"Dang" I said as I started to scratch at my wound, a bullet fell out. It was quick relieve, but then more pain because I made the wound bigger.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kiba asked again, wow there was pure concern in his voice. I looked up to the white wolf.

"Yea." I said. I tried to get up but was unsuccessful. "I guess Ill rest here a while..." I curled up into a ball, being extra careful of my leg. Kiba laid down where he was standing, I gave him a questioning look.

"There could be more of them." He said. I began to think of things when I realized something.

"What were you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you went into town."

"I-I didn't go yet..." He looked away, What! He stammered! I squinted my eyes at him. He looked back at me, and sighed when he saw my expression.

"I guess, you won't take that for an answer." He said.

"You guess right." I smirked.

"I was staying close to you..." He said as he looked away.

"Whaaaat?" I said slowly.

"It was to dangerous for you to be alone with all these humans around." He said looking at me again. "And look I was right."

"And you care why?" I asked.

"You're a member of the pack." Kiba said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Is it because of the fact I happen to be the only female?" I said, typical…

"No its because…" He was debating on something. "I… Never mind…" He looked away again. I sighed. What was he trying to say!? I looked at him, with a sad face on. He looked at me and sighed, looking at me he said.

"I love you…" He still looked at me waiting for a response. He Whaaaat!… For the first time in my life I was speechless. I was filled with mixed emotions joy, love, and stupidity because I loved him to but never even thought of telling him… until now…

"I love you to…" I said quietly, looking off into the distance. He looked at me shocked, maybe I wasn't as obvious as Hige lead me to believe… Kiba got up and walked over to lay by me, once he laid down I nuzzled into his fur. But then I looked up.

"We should get back to the bus…" I said.

"Yea." He agreed. We were in human form then; I put my arm around Kiba's shoulder so I could walk, and he put his arm around my slender waist.

"Its about time!" I heard the last voice I wanted to hear right now I turned around.

"Hige!" I whined, as he strolled over casually with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry…" He said. "I heard it all, but I won't tell the others."

"The others!?" I asked loudly.

"We argue enough as it is." Hige smirked. Hige walked on, Kiba helped me back to the bus. I stumbled into one of the seats and winced.

"Rexy! Are you all right?" Toboe ran to me.

"Yea." I replied. "Just got into it with a few humans." Tsume walked in then, and glared at me.

"Did they get away?" He asked angrily.

"We took care of them…" Kiba turned to Tsume. Toboe got down in wolf form and started to clean my wound the saliva burned but I felt it healing already.

"We're leaving tonight." Kiba said to us. "Theres a place nearby that the humans call the forest of death."

"The forest of death…" Toboe said as he shivered, done cleaning my wound.

"Can you walk?" Kiba asked softly, Tsume squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Yea." I nodded and smiled.

"Every one get some sleep." Kiba said. "It might be awhile till we sleep again." We all laid down in the seats. Kiba sat next to me, so I laid my head on his shoulder and fell to sleep…

"Rexy wake up!" I heard Hige's voice. I jumped up the sun was setting. I looked at my leg it was healed up.

"We're leaving now." Kiba announced to every one. "There are more humans around." We ran out of the bus and found a pipe that we would escape into. Hige and Tsume ran off to go create a distraction while Kiba, Cheza, Toboe, and I went through the tunnel.

Kiba was the first one out to make sure it was safe, then Cheza, then I, and then Toboe. Hige and Tsume's distraction worked the humans were all running to the spot. We ran through the alleys of town then down the hill to some cemetery. I looked beyond it and seen a terrifying forest made of completely dead trees.

"Where are they?" Toboe asked.

"Their here already." Kiba said. Hige and Tsume jumped from the ledge above us.

"Taken care of." Hige smirked. But then a shot was fired, it went right between Toboe and Cheza I looked up to the ledge. It was the hunter from when I first met Tsume and Toboe!

"You dang wolves!" He yelled. He fired more shots, we all scrambled and luckily the bullets missed us all. But I looked behind myself and Cheza had tripped! Kiba jumped in front of her and took a bullet.

"Kiba!" I yelled. The hunter pulled the trigger again but there was a click he was out of bullets, while he reloaded Kiba helped Cheza up then ran towards the rest of us. I looked at the forest before us, then we all ran into the unknown but we do that a lot. But with Kiba by my side I could over come it…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yay! *Jumps up and down* Rexy and Kiba are finally together. But how will the others (Toboe&Tsume) take it when they find out? Any way R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Moon's Doom

**I haven't had a disclaimer in a while...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain, sadly, but I do own Rexy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chap 10. Moon's Doom **

I looked around at my surroundings and shivered. Hige noticed this.

"Oh are you scared?" He laughed.

"No!" I growled. "It's called the forest of death, it's just creepy but I'm not scared." I turned to Kiba.

"Right?" I asked, Kiba just looked at me then walked on.

"I'm not scared…" I muttered.

"If it makes you feel better Rexy." Toboe said walking up to me. "I'm scared to."

"I don't get scared." I lowly snarled.

"Every thing gets scared eventually." Kiba said. "It's a natural emotion." I was about to say something when Hige butt in.

"Its weird you think there would be a rabbit or a fox around." He said.

"Rabbit uh?" Toboe said. "In other words you're hungry."

"Ah, sue me." Hige snapped. I was about to tell him to back off when Toboe took a step back and with a crunch sound a giant bug began whizzing around us. I screamed and jumped back but unfortunately there was a tree root behind me that I didn't see, I fell back and landed with a thud. The bug flew towards Toboe, who gasped and shut his eyes. Tsume with his fast reflexes reached out and snatched the bug.

"Thanks Tsume." Toboe sighed. Suddenly all eyes were on me, I blushed and got up. Hige was about to say something about it when Kiba stopped him. Dang I hate ackward silences… Tsume who was still holding the bug broke the silence.

"Here." He showed the bug to Hige.

"What the heck do you want me to do with it!?" Hige yelled.

"You're hungry arnt you?" Tsume growled. "Go ahead eat it." Hige had a disgusted face but then a sly one he grabbed the bug.

"Let's give it to Cheza!" He started to walk over there. My stomach-growled ewww, desperate times call for desperate measures… I trotted up to Hige and snatched the bug out of his hands.

"Moron." I said before I took a bite out of the bug. The others looked at me shocked that will show em' that I'm not afraid of anything. I started to eat the bug.

"Hey!" Hige said. "I wanted to see if Cheza was going to eat that!" We all shot him angry glares.

"This one does not eat." Cheza said.

"Not at all?" Hige asked.

"This one drinks and basks." She said with a smile.

"Basks in what?" Tsume asked, Cheza looked up and then frowned.

"But not here…" She said.

"Oh I get it." Toboe said. "Sunlight."

"It makes sense she is a flower." Hige said. We continued on through the forest for another hour it seemed but before we could get any farther Toboe tripped over a root. Kiba was looking at his ankle.

"Is it sprained?" I asked kneeling down near Kiba.

"It looks that way." Kiba said.

"Leave it to the runt to get hurt." Hige said. "Like I always say you cant take city kids to the woods." Cheza walked over and started to rub Toboe's leg.

"W-Wow thanks Cheza" Toboe said. He started to smile.

"Does that feel good?" Hige asked.

"Y-Yea!" Toboe started to giggle he had become giddy.

"H-Hey Cheza could you pet me to?" Hige asked sitting down, she began to pet him to. Hige became giddy as well. "She smells SO good!" he giggled. I looked over at Tsume who looked like he was getting annoyed. We began to walk through the forest again. All of a sudden Cheza collapsed but luckily Kiba was walking behind her and caught her. We all looked towards her.

"Its okay." Cheza said breathing heavily. "This one is fine."

"Its fine." Kiba said. "We'll rest awhile." For a minute I thought I heard a flapping noise.

"Hey!" Hige cheered. "It's a bird! We got meat!" He ran off in the direction of the noise.

"I better go get porky." Tsume said before running to go get him.

"Yea me to." I ran after them. When I caught up to them I heard Hige complaining to Tsume.

"I swear I heard flapping it was an owl!" He said.

"It was just some dead leaves falling." Tsume said angrily. We heard the flapping again, we all turned around to see an owl in the branches.

"See I told you." Hige said taking a step closer. "But theres not enough for ever one."

"Stop Hige." Tsume said holding him back. "Something's suspicious about that owl. It has no scent." I sniffed the air, no scent at all came from the owl.

"An owl that looks suspicious!" The owl cawed. "Wolves that look delicious, they all wondered in as one and got lost well done."

"What!" I snarled.

"That thing's screwing with us!" Tsume growled as he jumped towards the owl and went to kick it but it flew off. Tsume landed with a snarl. I looked in the direction of where we left the others, there was a howling from that way.

"That's Toboe!" I said panicked as a lead the others in the direction of the howls. We ran to the others, Kiba was holding up Cheza who looked like she fainted or something I jumped to the other side of her.

"What happened?" Tsume said running up.

"I don't know!" Toboe said worriedly. "She just collapsed all of a sudden!" Tsume got down to get a closer look and noticed something.

"Wait…" He said. "Is she withering!?" We all looked and sure enough she was!

"We have to get her to water!" Kiba said. "Even sunlight would help!" We all looked up.

"But theres none here…" I said softly.

"She's right it's the forest of death." Tsume said. "The ground is to dry, and the forest is to thick."

"We have to try." Kiba lowly growled. We wandered to the aria where we found the owl and it was there.

"It's the owl!" I said.

"The dang thing is back." Tsume growled.

"Do you think it knows where there is water?" I asked no one in particular.

"It can't be helped if there is no sunlight!" The owl said. Stupid rhymes! "It can't be helped if there is no water, it can't be helped if the flower is withering…"

"What did he say!" Kiba snarled.

"Is there any water in this forest?" I yelled up to the owl. It just flew off we all ran after it.

"Go astray my good wolves!" It cawed. It led us to a cave.

"Does it want us to go in here?" I asked innocently. Kiba who was carrying Cheza took a step towards the entrance of the cave.

"You're not seriously going in there are you?" Tsume asked angrily.

"It's the only lead we got." Kiba said walking into the cave I soon followed, then the rest. We wandered the cave aimlessly until I sniffed the air.

"We're walking in circles!" I whined. Hige sniffed the air to.

"Ugh, we are!" He whined.

"We went left last time" Kiba said taking the right he almost tripped over a rock but caught himself.

"Dang it all!" He snarled.

"Kiba you're just tiered." Toboe said. "Do you want me carry her?"

"I'm fine!" Kiba snapped.

"Kiba put Cheza down…" Tsume growled.

"Why Tsume do you still not trust her?" Kiba growled

"Its you we can't trust!" Tsume growled. "A leader has to be calm in a situation…" Then they started to argue. I sighed and turned away, why couldn't we all get along we are a pack aren't we? Hige came over to me and leaned towards my ear to whisper something.

"What?" I asked.

"You can stop them." Hige whispered.

"And how do I do that?" I asked. I laughed at the thought of me stopping them.

"All packs have an alpha male." Hige shrugged. "And a alpha female." He looked over at me.

"Hige, are you okay?" I said sarcastically. "You must be losing it because you're so hungry." I mock panicked.

"I'm serious!" Hige defended himself. "Kiba is our leader right?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"And are you his mate or not!?" He sounded annoyed. I just started at him. But then something clicked.

"Oh!" I said.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Hige laughed. I turned towards the arguing males, meaning Tsume and Kiba.

"Stop!" I snarled out the order. All the wolves in the pack even Hige jumped back heck I to jumped back. They all heard it, I even heard it, and it was there in my voice. The tone was of an alpha female. When Toboe jumped back he stepped on something and heard a crunch. We all looked, it was the bones of a bird.

"Hey is this an owl?" Toboe asked.

"It looks that way." I asked. Then I giant rollie pollie like bug jumped out from the bones and attached itself to Hige's leg. He yelled out swinging his leg back and forth until it flew off and hit a rock. But then at least one million bugs came crawling out, and we where cornered. One leapt out and latched itself onto Cheza's back, but was pulled off by Toboe.

"Get off you stupid bug!" He said as he threw it down and stomped it.

"Up here!" Tsume yelled on a ledge. Kiba threw Cheza up to him Tsume jumped down and we lined up.

"Are wolves going to lose to a bunch of bugs?" Tsume asked sarcastically.

"Though I have to admit we do hang around with flowers." Toboe said.

"Nicely said runt." Hige grinned.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge." I growled in participation.

"Here they come!" Kiba growled. The bugs where every where so many… They dug into our skin and ripped it open, we would whimper but other wise keep going. We where bloody and it was a mess, but there was just too many.

"Kiba…" I panted. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Was all he said as we rushed into battle together. I could hardly stand as my legs throbbed and buckled.

"This way!" I heard Cheza, I looked and she was running to a hole like thing in the wall. We all ran after her and slid down the hole where we found Cheza lying there but she was okay. I looked over at a bunch of plants.

"What are those?" I asked

"This one heard them." Cheza said, "They said they were hungry."

"Their plants that eat bugs." Tsume answered me.

"Well I guess that means we were saved by Cheza's friends." Hige cracked a joke. We all started in wonder for a few minutes before Toboe cheered.

"I found the way out!" He pointed to a opening with light. We all ran out.

"Look theres water!" Toboe cheered. "And check it out theres moon light to!" Kiba carried Cheza over to the water. Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and I jumped into the water and started to splash around. Hige pushed Toboe under the water, and I bit his collar and tugged at it playfully. We laughed, then we all looked at Cheza who was glowing under the moon light.

About an hour later we laid down under a tree in wolf form to sleep, with Cheza sitting in the middle. I snuggled closer to Kiba as sleep took over. But I don't know if it was a dream but I thought I heard something… a voice…

"Flowers don't live forever." The voice said. "And lunar flowers are no exeption…" I jumped awake and looked at Cheza. She smiled at me then petted me to soothe me down, I laid my head down and sighed.

"Are you all right?" Kiba asked without opening his eyes. I snuggled even closer to him.

"Yea." I said. "It was just a night mare…" Just a dream… that's all…


	11. Chapter 11: Vanishing Point

**Authors note: Helloz my readers. Sadly school starts Monday, and I will not be able to update chapters as often as I have been. Maybe once a week or not even that :(**

**But dont worry I will get this story done! It is on the top of my stories-to-be-finished list. I thought you readers just might want to know that, I will update as much as I can. **

**~Rexy P.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own Wolf's Rain, but I do own Rexy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chap 11. Vanishing Point**

I jumped around in place as we walked the streets of some town that we came upon, I couldn't contain myself just like all the others. We all had a feeling something was going to happen tonight.

"This is my kind of town." Tsume smirked. "You can smell the danger in the air."

"Danger uh?" I sniffed the air. "It smells more like wet dog." Hige and I laughed.

"I feel like I can do anything." Tsume growled.

"Me to! Me to!" Toboe said pretending to be tough. Hige grabbed him in a headlock.

"And why is that runt?" He growled playfully.

"It's a full moon tonight." Kiba answered.

"I know we get our strength from the full moon." Toboe said coming out of the headlock. "But what about Cheza, she looks like she's glowing." We all looked at Cheza.

"Yea." Kiba said. "I don't know what but I feel like something is going to happen."

"Me to." I said.

"They say once a year on a full moon the flowers will return to paradise." Kiba said.

"Do you think its tonight?" Tsume asked.

"I hope its tonight!" I cheered. "It would make life a lot easier."

"You know Rexy." Hige put his hands on his hips. "You can't always take the easy way out."

"The easy way out…" My mind started to drift.

"So Kiba are you saying what Cheza's going to bloom or something?" Hige asked I shook my head coming back to the present.

"I don't know if it's tonight." Kiba answered. "But we'll just have to see." Cheza turned around and smiled at us.

"This one is exited to." She said. We walked through the town; eventually the sun began to set. We walked to the highest part of town and we patiently waited until the moon was overhead. There was a round pound like thing there and Cheza stepped into it and started to spin in place. We ran around her in wolf form, excitement filled us until I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I stopped in my tracks and began to howl soon after the others stopped to and began to howl with me. We howled until we were light headed. Once we stopped we still kept our heads up looking at the moon waiting for something to happen. What? I don't know.

There then was a glow and I looked around us and gasped. We were surrounded by lunar flowers the others gasped to no one know what to say. The flowers seemed to be making a bridge or pathway.

"I-Is it really…" I asked unable to finish the question

"The gate way to paradise?" Tsume finished what I was trying to say.

"Its amazing! Its amazing!" Toboe said twice. Cheza started to run forward along with everyone else. We ran as fast as we could in wolf form on the path of flowers. I couldn't believe it but something in the back of my head was screaming at me to stop. Then we heard a ship above us; we all came to a stop and looked up I heard Toboe gasp. I glanced around us and all the flowers were gone. I knew it was too good to be true. The air ship landed a few feet away, I growled as the door on it opened.

"It's a noble." Hige growled.

"Did you enjoy your dream?" The noble asked. "The one where you make it to paradise."

"A-A dream?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered then he looked at Cheza. "I have come for Cheza. She is… not vital to you."

"Get out of our way!" Kiba snarled and ran in wolf form towards the noble. Kiba ran into a type of force field and was pushed back. A laser then was shot from the ship but it missed everyone… a warning shot. Kiba snarled and another laser was shot out, I looked in horror as it hit Toboe. He flew up into the air and landed with a hard thud.

"Toboe!" Hige yelled as he ran towards him. Another laser shot out and hit Hige who also flew up into the air and landed with a hard thud. I looked at them with fear in my eyes, my two best friends.

"Now you're going to pay!" I snarled and launched myself in the noble's direction. I didn't have time to think as a forth laser beam shot out making direct contact with me. I yelped in pain as I flew up in the air and landed hardly on the ground. I winced at the pain my fur looked singed and my skin was burning like heck. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't even budge. Soon after I was hit a laser hit Tsume.

Kiba in one last attempt ran towards the noble with anger. A heard a laser shoot out and it made contact with Kiba, he landed on the ground with a thud but he got up only to get struck down again. No matter how much he was hit, Kiba wouldn't stay down.

"Stop!" Cheza plead. "This one will go with you." She walked towards Kiba and started to pet him.

"D-Don't go…" He barely got out because of his pain. "Don't go. We're wolves we're not afraid to die…"

"No." Cheza said. "This one has decided. This one will protect you."

"Cheza…" Kiba whispered before falling down with a thud probable uncontious. Cheza walked around petting all off us before going. She walked up to me and knelt down to pet me.

"Do not worry." She said to me. "This one will be fine." I watched as she got on the air ship then it took to the skies. And then finally I shut my eyes and passed out…


	12. Chapter 12: Dont make me Blue

**Chap 12. Dont make me Blue**

I felt something nudging me, trying to get me to wake up. I was annoyed at first and rolled over but it kept nudging me.

"No." I whispered. "I want to sleep…"

"Rexy…" I heard Kiba I used all my might to just open one eye. Dang I was hurt more then I thought. At first I didn't see anything but then my eyes adjusted, I looked around to see the others still lying down. I forced myself up, still in wolf form, and staggered over to Hige and Toboe before collapsing next to them.

"Hey guys…" I tried to be loud. "Wake up." When they didn't wake up I bit down on Hige's ear and started to tug on it playfully.

"Stop that!" He growled with his eyes still shut.

"Well get up!" I growled back. Hige unsteadily stood up, followed by Tsume who was not to far away. I looked at Toboe.

"Wake up…" I said. Toboe opened his eyes slowly then stood up. We walked into town in human form and slowly made our way to some sort of warehouse thing. I collapsed with a sigh on some crate the others sat down as well.

"Come on guys its not the end of the world." Hige began to rant.

"Interesting choice of words." I commented.

"You know what I mean." He defended himself. Then he turned to Kiba. "Kiba! You haven't said a word to any of us since this happened."

"Its not Kiba's fault he was hurt the worst remember?" Toboe said.

"It's not that." Kiba said. "Its just I'm really mad." We then heard shouting coming from outside of the warehouse, that black dog that was traveling with that hunter ran in the warehouse like she was trying to excape something or someone. What surprised us was that she had a human form like… a wolf?

"Wow." Hige said. "What a babe." three humans then ran inside the warehouse to.

"She has friends." One with a pipe said I lowly growled.

"Yea" Hige said stepping in front of the black dog...er wolf? "What are you going to do about it." The humans started to walk a circle around us. I lowly growled again.

"Step away if you know what's good for yea!" I growled out.

"Oh we're so scared." One said sarcastically.

"You should be." I shrugged.

"Rexy!" Hige yelled I jumped because I had let my guard down. The human that was holding the pipe had tried to hit me with it but it barley missed, grazing my arm.

"Dang!" I snarled grabbing my now bleeding arm. The one with the pipe went for another swing but was stopped by Kiba, the other two were stopped by Hige and Tsume. Kiba, Tsume, and Hige pinned down the humans reviling that we are wolves.

"Bet you wish now you didn't mess with us." I smirked.

"I-It's the curse of the house of Darcia!" One of the humans yelled, Kiba snarled but that was it he leaped of the human, now back in human form, and ran out of the warehouse with the rest of us. We made our way to a junkyard and to a pile of junk that we climbed up. I rubbed my arm.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yea." I said. "It's just a scratch."

"Hey thanks for saving me back there." The black dog… er wolf said.

"We weren't doing it for you." Tsume snapped. "They just caught us at a bad time that's all."

"Don't worry about him that's just Tsume." Hige smiled. "Hi, I'm Hige!" I rolled my eyes, oh boy here we go again.

"I'm… My name is Blue." She said.

"You know!" Hige said excitedly. "You should come with us I mean the city is dangerous for a girl to be alone!"

"Fat chance porky." Tsume growled

"Why not!?" Hige whined.

"She did a lot of bad things to us when she was with the human." Tsume told him.

"So I don't get it." Toboe said. "Are you a wolf to?" Blue thought for a moment but then changed the subject.

"Hey, where's that girl that was with you." Blue asked. "She had a strange scent."

"Who? Do you mean Cheza?" Toboe asked.

"Cheza…" Blue said.

"Hey!" Hige intersected "Let's not talk about that right know." Blue looked annoyed at first.

"Its fine I don't want to travel with a bunch of kids anyway." She said as she jumped down the mound of trash, and started to walk away.

"What its dangerous!" Hige yelled as he ran after.

"Hige!" Toboe yelled.

"Just let him go." Tsume said sitting down. "His tail wags when ever theres a girl around, besides her."

"What was that!?" I snarled.

"What I'm saying is he'll come sulking back once he gets dumped." Tsume finished.

"Back in that last town." Kiba finally said. "Cheza told her she was part wolf. That side must have woken up."

"Part wolf?" Toboe asked.

"Is that even possible?" I asked

"Why would any self respecting wolf breed with a dog anyway?" Tsume said with a disgusted tone. I sat down and started to think about things, the sun started to set eventually.

"Hige's been gone for awhile." Toboe said worriedly.

"He's fine." Tsume said.

"I'm going to go look for him." Toboe said getting up.

"I'll come with you." I said getting up also. We jumped off the junk mound and walked away following Hige's scent. Toboe soon started blabbing.

"And that's what happened." He said.

"Oh yea." I said sarcastically. "You told me all the same stories when we first met!"

"Oh yea." He said blushing. "Uh, so where are you from? Do you have a family?" Though I didn't show it these questions hurt me deeply.

"I'm from some where in the south." I answered. "And if I had a family do you think I would be traveling with you guys?" Toboe frowned knowing that he hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Its fine." I replied.

"Why do you keep everything inside?" He asked I cocked my head to the side.

"Uh?" I asked.

"You never tell anyone when theres something wrong." He said I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said shrugging my hair on the left side shifted and Toboe gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Wow." He said. "Ive never noticed that scar on you're neck before." I sighed looking at the scar on the left side of my neck.

"It's really small, and its shaped like a star." Toboe said fascinated.

"Yea I guess it is." I said.

"How did you get it?" He asked. I shuddered trying to remember I was just a little pup at the time. All I could remember was that my sister Lexy and me were in our den terrified. Lexy was in front of me but then she was gone.

The next thing I remember was a blinking light that made a beeping sound, then large fangs came out of no where. I looked at Toboe.

"Hey how bought I tell you when we get to paradise." I said.

"Okay!" He cheered. "But I won't forget, so you won't trick me."

"Deal." I smiled. Then I thought I heard Hige.

"This way" I whispered to Toboe we ran and hid behind a pillar that was attached to the bridge they were on.

"You know Ive never been chased by a girl." He said. "Ive always been the one doing the chasing." What the heck was he doing!? I tried to keep in my laughs.

"But they always get away…" Hige sighed. "Every time I get in the mood I have to take a leak." I. Was. Giddy. I tried to keep my laughs in and so was Toboe.

"Kinda like right know." Hige smirked, Oh my gawd he so needs to be smoother.

"Well could you go do it somewhere else because that's just gross." Blue said.

"Yea but it looks like you're ready to run." Hige smiled.

"You're sweet, gross but sweet." Blue said. "How bought you come with me?"

"That sounds tempting." Hige smirked. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." She said. "Anywhere is better then here." I let out a giggle, I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What the heck are you two doing here?!" Hige said angrily. Toboe and I walked out from were we where with huge grins on our faces.

"Oh consider it pay back." I smirked.

"From the time I spied on you and Kiba?" Hige said louder then necessary, well that didn't go the way I planed it…

"What?" Toboe asked, but before any one could say anymore we heard gun shots.

"Is that?" Toboe asked not even finishing the question.

"Dang!" Hige growled as he jumped over the edge of the bridge. I followed after him and then Toboe.

"Hey come on!" Hige yelled up to Blue. She then followed us as well.

"I hope Kiba and Tsume are okay." I said as we ran. We made it back to the junkyard but they were no where in sight.

"Look!" Said Toboe. "Someone's been shot!" I knelt down looking at the blood. Then I started to smell the air.

"Can you smell which way they went Hige?" I asked.

"Yea this way!" He yelled as we ran again. We ended up in some sort of tunnel it was very wide and large so I really didn't know what it was there was an old man aiming his gun at Kiba and Tsume.

"I don't want to fight if theres no reason not to." Kiba said. "I don't want to kill."

"Can't you see their wolves?" The old man said to an old woman that shook her head. He aimed his gun at us.

"Oh, shoot!" Hige said as he stopped in his tracks Blue launched herself towards the human, he shot but she just simply dodged and sat right in front of the man giving him the puppy dog face. The man looked confused. I looked behind us where shouting was coming from. It sounded like the humans from earlier.

"Those humans want to catch us and sell us to the highest bidder." Tsume said. "You can help us ovoid bloodshed." Then old man nodded his head in agreement.

"I have an idea." I raised my hand and smirked.

"This should be good." Hige said sarcastically.

"This time it is." I replied.

"I have a better plan." Hige argued, ugh we don't have time for this!

"Let's sacrifice the runt!" Hige joked.

"What?" Toboe asked shocked.

"No, but my plan was similar." I said.

"What?!" Toboe said again.

"How about we play dead?" I asked everyone looked at me.

"That's not such a bad idea." Kiba said. Hige, Toboe, and I stayed outside while the others went to hide in the old couples' RV. Us three laid down on the ground and tried our best to look dead the old man shot his gun around us being careful not to hit us. The humans from earlier finally made it this way.

"Die you dang wolves!" The old man yelled.

"You killed them!?" One of the humans said angrily. "Those things are worthless if they're dead." They then walked away. I hopped up wagging my tail.

"It worked!" I cheered. "I am so smart."

"Sure what ever." Hige said.

"Face it." I said. "Embrace it!" We laughed then changed into our human forms the old lady then came out with the others and a few plates of chicken.

"Are you kids hungry?" The woman asked.

"Oh yes! Thank you!" Hige cheered. My stomach growled giving me away. I blushed.

"Dang I'm hungry to." I laughed. I grabbed a chicken leg before Hige could eat them all. I started to munch on it.

"I'm so sorry that my husband thought you were wolves." The old lady said. "He's become more confused lately." I looked at the old man who was sitting on a chair petting Blue.

"So we've come on the road to travel." She said. "And now this is our home."

"We've been traveling a lot to." I said Hige shot me a glare.

"What?" I asked. "We have."

"Oh and that house of Darcia's out in the west is such a sad sight." The old woman continued. "I'm sure it was beautiful once."

"The house to the west?" Kiba asked silently.

"Ready to go?" Hige asked Toboe and me, we both nodded. We all got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" The woman asked.

"We're going to the house in the west." Kiba answered. Blue got up now in human form.

"Take care now." She said as she joined us.

"And the old man is right." Kiba added. "We are wolves." We Ran away then running into town. We made it to some plate form and stopped there deciding where to go next the sun raised out of the sky.

"So will you come with us to paradise?" Hige asked Blue.

"No way." Tsume growled.

"You should go back to the humans." Kiba said.

"Kiba!" Hige argued.

"No." Blue said. "I can never go back. I don't want to hunt you guys down again."

"Then feel free to join us." Kiba said. I walked over to Hige and Blue.

"I never got you're name." Blue said. I looked at her.

"Oh sorry." I said embarrassed. "I'm Rexy."

"Yea just ignore her." Hige said.

"What was that!?" I playfully growled.

"Okay now that matters are taken care of." Hige said pointing his finger south. "To paradise!"

"We're going this way." Kiba corrected pointing west.

"What, why?" Hige asked.

"The House of Darcia is this way." Kiba said.

"Do you think Cheza is there?" Toboe asked.

"Positive." Kiba answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said. "Lets get this show on the road." We all turned to leave and Hige held his hand out to Blue.

"Come on." He said. She nodded then took his hand. We ran away from the town in wolf form, we ran into the dessert as fast as our legs would carry. But I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen at the keep. I shook it off and kept running…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yay, that's another Chapter ******** somewhat long to. **

**I think we need a little bit more of the Kiba+Rexy-ness *Sigh***


	13. Chapter 13: Men's Lament

**Okay since the wolves were only in this episode like once I decided to have a little fun and make up what happened on their way to Darcia's Keep.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chap13. Men's Lament**

We were in a forest of some kind I had no clue where but I knew we must have been going higher up the mountain since the air kept becoming more crisp.

"Are we almost there?" I panted.

"You would know if we were." Tsume snapped.

"No I wouldn't." I replied. Eventually we came out of the forest and on to a snowy mountaintop.

"It's so cold!" Hige and me whined.

"I had have enough of you to!" Tsume growled. He barred his teeth at us now in wolf form I jumped in front of Hige and barred my teeth back at him.

"You do NOT want to mess with me." I growled. Toboe stepped in between us.

"Guys you're just mad cause you're cold." He tried to calm us. "That's all." I panted before answering.

"Yea." I said. "I'm sorry Tsume." Tsume just made a humph sound then turned around and started to walk away I growled but then followed the others.

"I just hope you know they dont always act like this." Hige said to Blue, I rolled my eyes. We SO act like this all the time. I shivered dang it was cold out. I then trotted up to Kiba.

"Are we going to stop and rest?" I asked "Its to cold out even for wolves."

"Sure as soon as we find something." Kiba replied. I sniffed the air, there was a scent but it was hard to make out.

"Kiba." I whispered. "We're being followed." Everyone stopped and started sniffing the air.

"Kiba?" Toboe asked.

"I dont know." Kiba replied. "The wind keeps shifting. But I know they are wolves." I whined softly, Kiba looked at me surprised.

"I feel like its danger." I said softly so only he could here. I felt as though I could be myself around him, if I showed any fear towards Hige he would laugh and Tsume would be all like she's not tough. I looked in front of us and seen a figure of a wolf run in the distance across our path. I growled and stepped closer to Kiba. What made these wolves so different? I just got a very bad vibe. When every one else seen the figure they grew closer together just in case of an attack.

"We can take them!" Hige cheered.

"Actually that's what I just said." A voice coming from in front of us said. We changed into our human forms as a pack bigger then ours came out of the snowstorm in their human forms. I didn't like the looks of them.

"Sorry." Kiba said. "We where just passing." The alpha male walked up in front of the other pack.

"Its okay." He said. "We'll let you pass on one condition." Kiba growled.

"What is this condition?" He asked angrily probable knowing that it was going to be some trick of some sort.

"Hand over you're pack's females and no one gets hurt." Blue and I jumped and so did every one else even Tsume.

"You just expect us to give you the females of our pack?!" Tsume growled out.

"Forget it!" Kiba snarled grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him.

"Yea!" I snarled. "I'm with them forever!"

"Is that so?" I the alpha male smirked.

"Yea...." I said softly. "We may fight but truth is we're stuck together till the end! Or until we reach paradise, whatever comes first! But even when we reach it we still stick together!" Hige put his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh tin-man." He said. "You do have a heart."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I smirked slapping of his hand off playfully.

"Not that, that wasn't touching." The alpha male said. "But... TAKE THEM!!!" The other wolves ran forward in wolf form now, we changed to wolf form to. The wolves started to surround us Blue and I started to back up followed by Hige. But what we didn't notice was that we were on a hill. I was the first to roll down.

"Oh, Shoot, some, one, help, me." I got out every time I hit the ground. Blue soon fell to, just as the males had planned but what they didn't plan was that Hige fell with us. Once I got down to the bottom I jumped up.

"Hige!" I said panicked.

"Yea." He replied. I looked up there was a few of the males running after us.

"Let's get out of here!" I said starting to run. "We'll have to catch up with the others."

"Do things go after you guys every day?" Blue asked.

"Well… Yea sort of." Hige said.

"Well it should be interesting to be traveling with you then." Blue said. I looked behind us and was relived to see that no one was chasing us. I slowed down until I stopped.

"We lost them." I said. "But still be on your guards." We wondered the area for awhile until it got dark.

"Dang it." I said.

"Oh great." Hige said.

"Now what?" Blue asked.

"Oh yes." Hige said. "Now what oh powerful alpha female." I growled.

"This way." I said trotting off.

"What is your drive?" Hige asked me. "Kiba goes after the lunar flower smell. And you?" I thought before answering.

"I'm winging it!" I laughed out.

"You what!?" Hige asked. Hige and I were up ahead of Blue who was lagging behind. We turned around and waited for her to catch up. Blue started to trot. A car started to head towards her, which was weird because what was a car doing way out here? When the headlights came onto her she ran towards us. When she got back we stared at the car that stopped, a man got out.

"Blue!" He yelled. We jumped it was the hunter, Blue's owner he would be called. Blue whimpered.

"If you want to ever return to him." I said. "Now is the time to do it."

"No." Blue said. "I can never do it." The man got back in the car after a few minutes and drove off.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." A male said stepping out from the trees. "Two wolves and their pet doggie." Hige snarled then attacked the male wolf from the other pack. I looked down at my feet and noticed a ledge. I tried to get away from it but Hige and the other male bumped into me. I yelped as I fell off the hedge.

Luckily it wasn't that high up, but unfortunately I landed on a sharp rock. It ripped my left leg open leaving a large gash I rolled off the rock and landed on my right paw spraining my ankle in the process. I got up uneasily.

"That one wont be missed." I heard Hige say. "Wait Rexy? Where did you go?" I looked up and yelped, Hige and Blue came over and leaned over the hedge.

"Oh my god!" Hige barked out. "I let Rexy get hurt! Kiba's going to kill me!"

"I'm… okay…" I panted. "Really…"

"Don't worry!" He yelled down to me. "We're find a way around to you!" I nodded and the to disappeared from my view…

"IM SO LONELY!" I cried out. Ugh! Why is it that when I'm lonely I talk to myself? I was about to howl out to Hige and Blue to see where they are but I stopped because the other wolves might hear me. The sun rised and then started to set again. I've been laying in the same spot FOREVER!!!

"I wonder how the others are?" I asked myself as I staggered to my feet unsteadily. I would limp a few steps then collapse. I changed to my human form and continued to limp again.

"Dang" I breathed. "Where's Hige and Blue." I then started to mumble to myself.

"Paradise… Hige… Blue… Male wolves…" I staggered with every word. "Falling… so… sleepy…" I started to fall onto the ground only to be caught by some one.

"Rexy!?" Asked Kiba worriedly. "Are you okay? What happened?" He slowly sat me down but still kept his hand on my back supporting me up.

"A male attacked Blue, Hige, and me… I fell off a ledge and got hurt." I whispered.

"It will be okay." Kiba whispered to me. I smiled meekly. "I won't let anything hurt you." He then put his other arm under my legs then lifted me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I passed a shelter on the way here. I was tracking the smell of you're blood." Kiba said starting to walk in the direction I was originally heading for.

"It's not Hige's fault." I said after the silence got kinda ackward.

"Why would I blame it on Hige?" Kiba asked. I shrugged.

"I'm out of it." I said. "And Hige said that you were going to kill him because I got hurt."

"Did you hit you're head?" Kiba asked. Ugh! I think so because I couldn't get anything out I ended up saying something totally different.

"Why would I hit my head?" I asked. "I fell from the sky?!" Kiba looked worried.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kiba said. "Just don't go to sleep for awhile."

"But my head hurts!" I whined.

"Rexy!" Kiba almost yelled. "Don't fall asleep just keep talking we are almost there."

"Okay." Was all I said. We arrived at the cave type thing and Kiba walked in and sat down with me still in his arms.

"So do you feel better now?" Kiba asked

"Yea." I said nuzzling into his chest, I soon fell asleep…

"REXY!!!" I jumped awake when I heard Hige's voice.

"That's Hige!" I told Kiba.

"Do you need help up?" Kiba asked.

"Yea." I said with a wince, Kiba helped me up and put his arm around my waste. We walked out of the cave.

"Hige!" I yelled.

"Rexy!" He replied. Hige and Blue came into view.

"Oh good your okay." Hige said. "Kiba! Where are Tsume and Toboe?"

"I got separated from them." He answered. I staggered over to the iced wall of the ledge I fell off of, and leaned up against it. I winced and Hige looked at me.

"Oh come on!" He smirked. "You're hurt that much from such a little fall?!"

"How bought I push you off!" I growled. Hige backed away, I looked at my right wrist that was starting to swell up.

"It only seems far." I mumbled. We then heard a howl that was very close.

"Toboe!" I cheered.

"Hige, you and Blue go get him." Kiba ordered.

"I can walk." I said trying to walk but only falling over to be caught by Kiba.

"Oh I can see that." He replied setting me against the ice wall again.

"Come on Blue." Hige said grabbing her wrist and walking away. So then it was just Kiba and I again, all alone. Que. the ackward silence! I looked up into his eyes and a new want surpassed us. I was surprised when he pinned his body against mine and our lips met. But we had to part because we heard Hige coming back.

"Do you think you can walk?" Kiba asked me. I shook my head to clear it, it was still a little dizzy from the sudden kiss.

"Yea." I walked a bit in front of him so he knew I wasn't lying.

"Look who I found." Hige boasted as he came around the corner. "The runt and Tsume."

"What happened to you?" Tsume asked me.

"Hige pushed me off a cliff." I shrugged.

"Oh get over it, it was an accident!" Hige defended himself.

"Hige!" Toboe whined. "Rexy could have gotten hurt a lot worse!"

"Well we better get out of here, before the rest of those wolves show up." Kiba said we all started to walk away but soon I fell to the very back of the pack. I soon had to struggle to keep up. Kiba looked towards me and then walked back to me. He picked me up and gentle slung me on his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked now placed on his back, piggyback style.

"You're taking to long." He said running to catch up with the others. I looked at Tsume who was smirking at me.

"Think about what you're about to say if you value your life!" I growled. This was going to be a long journey…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Fallen Keep

**Chap 13. The fallen keep**

My eyes would droop ever so often, but the cold blizzard kept me from falling asleep on Kiba's back. We all trudged through the snow that seemed to keep getting higher. I glanced behind us to look at the others to see if they were okay. Blue and Toboe were falling behind, to sleepy to say anything I glanced at Hige. He then followed my gaze to the other two.

"Hey Kiba!" Hige yelled up to him, Kiba ignored him.

"Stop and listen to him..." I barely whispered. Kiba stopped and turned around.

"Come on Kiba, we should stop." Hige said. "Theres two girls and a little kid with us." Kiba just stared at him, thinking.

"Watch." Hige said turning in my direction. "Rexy you're a wimp." I let out a whine then shut my eyes.

"See!" Hige said. "She can't even defend herself like she always!"

"It's not MY fault." I said to Hige.

"Oh get over it." He said. I whimpered again, and Kiba growled.

"Hey guys!" Toboe said. "Look theres shelter over there, you're all angry because you're tense and tiered. We looked toward where he pointed and then trudged over that way. Once we got there I noticed it was a bunch of rock like things piled up, but it was warmer then outside. Everyone settled down, and Kiba set my down next to Hige. I fidgeted and turned away from him so Hige growled and rolled his eyes.

"We can go once the storm clears up." Tsume said.

"It already has." Kiba said looking out to the storm before running off I panicked and tried to stand, now in wolf form since I was to hurt to keep the human form up, but I didn't even budge. I watched as Kiba ran off, I wanted to go to but I couldn't even move. I sat my head down and shut my eyes, and soon I fell to sleep.

I woke up felling refreshed and no longer tiered. I got up and tested my leg it was a little sore and stiff but definitely healing, it was already beginning to scab.

"At least it's not going to scar." I said quietly, I looked around surprised to see every one else asleep. I walked over to Hige and started to paw at him.

"Hey the storm is over." I whispered to him. He sleepily lifted his head and looked at me.

"Rexy I'm sorry about the cliff." He said making sure the others were asleep. "I should have apologized."

"Its no probe." I said. "Go back to sleep." Hige then laid his head down and fell back asleep. I looked out of the cave toward the exit and before I knew it I was running across the snow following Kiba's scent, alone. I made sure I left my paw prints in the snow so the others could find me, I only prayed it didn't snow again. I ran it seems like for a long time, I stopped and sat down in human form to let my leg rest. I then inhaled.

"He went this way…I think." I sighed. "Stupid storm! Messed up the scent." I staggered up, still in human form and started to walk in that direction. I then heard the screeching sound of tiers as they stopped. Before I had time to look in the direction of the car, a bullet it the ground around my feet. I yelped and fell on my rear.

"Dang wolf!" I heard a voice yell oh-no not now! It was the wolf hunter, Blue's old owner. I froze in fear like a deer in headlights. Another human got out of the car, mumbling "Not again." or something like that.

"Quent, she doesn't look like a wolf to me." He said.

"That's because she cast that human form spell on us." Quent, I suppose his name is, said. "She's A wolf all right. She was with that young boy with the auburn colored hair." Toboe!? Quent turned towards me and aimed his gun at me. I shut my eyes waiting for the end, but there was just a click when he pulled the trigger. I opened my eyes he was out of bullets, he started to dig through his pockets looking for more. I tried to get up but I fell again.

"Curse it all!" I screamed angry now. Quent, the man that got out, and now a woman that was still in the car looked at me. I then noticed the woman; she was the one in the forest that tried to get Cheza away from us. I looked at her and let a growl surpass my lips.

"Hubb…" The woman whispered.

"What is it Cher?" The man who I guessed was Hubb asked.

"She's one of those kids that ran off with Cheza." Cher replied.

"So…" Hubb began to say.

"She is a wolf." Quent said with a smirked. I snarled and jumped up in wolf form now and dashed toward Quent, I jumped dodging a bullet, and with my paw I hit Quent's gun out of his hands which sent it flying. While Quent went running for his gun, I ran toward the car knocking Hubb down to the ground, and nearly jumped through the open car door window. I wasn't in the car completely but I leaned in towards Cher and I looked her in the eyes.

"Leave Cheza alone." I growled. "She's with us."

"Why?" Cher asked.

"She's going to lead us to paradise." I said more calmly. Cher gasped quietly. "Well, I guess Ill see you at Darcia's keep." I said. Cher looked up.

"How did you know we were going there?" She asked.

"I to am going there." I growled. "Remember what I said, leave Cheza alone or I will deal with the issue myself." I jumped away from the window turning to Quent.

"If you even touch one hair on Toboe's head I will personally kill you!" I snarled. I then turned and made a mad dash in the direction Kiba's scent went, leaving the three humans in shock. What did I just do!? I ran faster then I ever had, with adrenaline pulsing through my blood. Once the keep came into view I slowed down and started to walk. My leg stung and my wrist throbbed. I looked at my leg, the scab had cracked a little and it now was bleeding. I shook it off, then continued toward the keep.

"Anyone home?" I asked sarcastically when I entered the keep. I wondered around for a few minutes, until I finally found Kiba's scent.

"He's here all right." I whispered following the scent I then caught the warming smell of lunar flowers. Cheza was here to. I started to push harder against the slick floor, with my paws making a clicking sound against the strange ground, towards the flower smell. I changed into my human form mid run and opened the door in front of me. I walked in cautiously.

"Stop!" Kiba said to a noble who I guessed was Darcia, which was holding a sword to Cheza's throat. I went to wolf form, since Kiba was also, and let a growl out of my throat. Kiba turned in my direction with a murderous glare on his wolf face but it softened up a bit when he saw it was me. I gasped when I saw the long cut on the right side of his face. Darcia looked at me, while I slowly walked to Kiba's side.

"Where are the others?" Kiba asked never taking his eyes off of Darcia.

"I came alone." I said silently. Kiba looked at me now; I put a sad face on.

"They were sleeping, and they just would have slowed me down…" I whispered sadly.

"Rexy." Kiba lowly growled. "You could have gotten hurt."

"But I didn't." I said. A bullet clinked on the ground near our feet, as Quent ran through the door. "Completely…" I mumbled. Cher and Hubb ran in to, Cher gasped at seeing Cheza so close to doom. I growled.

"I told you to stay out of our business!" I yelled at her. Kiba jumped in front of me growling at Quent. Quent aimed his gun at Kiba.

"That's right" Quent mumbled. "Protect you're mate." I heard the click in the gun as he prepared to fire.

"No don't!" I heard a familiar voice and before we knew it Blue was in front of us protecting us from Quent's gunfire. Quent looked up disbelieving what his old dog just did or the fact that she was here.

"Blue?" Quent asked.

"Rexy! What the heck!" Hige yelled angrily running in the room with the others.

"Sorry!" I growled. "But I had to come!" The ground started to shake a little.

"Now what!?" Tsume growled lowly.

"My lord Darcia!" Said Darcia's servant that I just now noticed. Darcia looked just in time to see the servant blown to bits by a big laser from an air ship. Kiba jumped back toward Hige and the others. I was frozen to where I was.

"Rexy, come on!" My whole pack yelled at the same time. I ran and jumped over the gap in the floor before it became even bigger. I landed on my face but at least I made it but now the gap was so big nothing could get across. Blue and Cheza were on the other side.

"Cheza!" Kiba yelled.

"Blue, no!" Hige yelled. Cher and Hubb ran over to Cheza, and Hubb picked her up and ran out the door.

"Why Blue?" Quent asked his old dog, Blue just stared before there was another explosion and then she ran after Cher and Hubb.

"We got to get out of here!" I screamed over the loud explosions. Every one agreed so we ran out the door running through the many the many hallways.

"This way!" Kiba yelled running down a hallway but before anyone could follow him, there was another explosion and our way through the hallway was blocked, and once again I was separated from Kiba.

"Kiba!" Tsume and I yelled unison.

"What do we do now?!" Hige asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked.

"Improvise!" Hige yelled over the explosions. I put my hands over my ears and started to whine.

"I don't know!" I said. "Ask Tsume!"

"Come on guys!" Toboe said. "Standing around isint doing anything."

"Well there is only one way now…" I said pointing straight. "Down this hall…" We ran down the hallway but then a high pitched sound met our ears. I yelp grabbing my head again as did Toboe. Everything went white as I whited out…

I woke up lying on the ground, with my left leg bleeding since the wound was ripped open again. I unsteadily sat up, the keep was no more and to make it worse I didn't know where we were or where Kiba and Blue were. No one was saying anything; the only sound was Toboe howling out to Kiba. I stood up on my shaking legs, in wolf form, threw my head up and howled a long mournful howl…


	15. Chapter 15: The Lone SheWolf Recap

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain. But I own Rexy :)**

**Well I'm having one of these because the show did. But the show had like four, I'm only having one.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chap15. The Lone She-Wolf (Recollections)**

_Flashback_

I trudged through the snow my pads on the bottom of my paws were beginning to crack from the severe cold. What ever I was looking for I felt as if it was close, I had been traveling for a few months now. I didn't know what this feeling was, but my gut told me to follow it so I obeyed.

_End of flashback_

I didn't know much at the time all I knew was to follow my "Winging it" ability because it always works. It had never let me down before, and I expect it to never let me down. That's just who I am, I dont know how my personality formed. I dont remember much from when I was a pup I knew I had two parents, and a sister named Lexy because it rimes with Rexy, and the old wolf who took care of me when my family was killed is the only clear memory.

I dont like to think about them, I did love them, but the memories are just to painful... Lexy was my best friend, and I still think it was my fault that she was killed. If she had not protected me on that fateful night, then it would have been me to die instead of her... Apon arriving in freeze city I've met Hige, a true friend I would like to call him, and my very best. I've often asked why are we the best of friends? He even pushed me off a cliff and we had remained friends. I had soon come to realize eventually, that he is like my sister Lexy, a male version if you will.

Lexy would often complain, and she was crazy about males. But whatever the reason Hige and me became best friends is far beyond me, perhaps it was meant for us to be friends.

The very first wolf I met when I arrived in Freeze City was Toboe. He was young and nieve he didn't know a lot about being a wolf since he lived most of his life as an old ladies pet dog. Out of all of us, Toboe, I believe is the one who deserves to be in paradise. And I will do what ever it takes to get him there, I promise!

And then theres Tsume, I met him at the same I did Toboe. I didn't like him from the moment we met, always harassing me because I was the only female in the group. I was forced into the tough act, because of him mainly. But after time I eventually eased up on him, and ignored his comments. I soon learned that he wasn't as tough as he wanted us to believe, he would do anything to protect Toboe and for that I was grateful. I just didn't have all the time to look after the little wolf. With all the distractions... oh the distractions... speaking of which...

I then met Kiba... he was different then most wolves I had ever met. Sure he's obsessed with finding paradise, and sometimes he puts that first but once you get to know him he's really nice. I really loved to be around Kiba, he would listen to me when I talked and he was never quick to judge me. I soon started to feel something between us, it was a foreign emotion to me. Hige had picked it up quicker then I had, being the ladies man he THINKS he is. But at the time when he told me what the feeling was I was shocked. Could I really be IN love with Kiba?

I soon knew the answer and it was yes… Once it was out in the open with Kiba and me, we pretty much would always be in the same place. If he ran off alone, most of the time I would be the only one to follow him. I would let nothing separate us because we loved each other. But I spoke to soon, I was crippled for awhile when I was pushed off that cliff when Hige and a male wolf, that attacked us, started to fight. Because of that I could not follow Kiba when he ran off alone to Darcia's keep.

I couldn't do anything that time to keep us together. When the others were sleeping I slipped out and ran all the way to the keep alone. But nothing went right… once the others arrived, oh and when I say others I mean Hige, Tsume, Toboe, Blue, Quent, Cher, and Hubb. The keep started to be demolished by another noble's solders. Once again Kiba and me were separated, and when we were so close to paradise… We lost Kiba, Blue, and Cheza. I only wonder were they could be…

Oh, Kiba where are you?…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**R&R! Yea sorry its short, but its just really what Rexy thinks about the other wolves and stuff.**


	16. Chapter 16: A Dream of an Oasis

**Wow, reality hit me and I noticed that this story is like half way over! Kinda sad... But I'm thinking about writing a sequel :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain. But I do own Rexy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chap 16. A Dream of an Oasis **

We trudged through the snow, in wolf form, not knowing which way to go. None of us could find Kiba's scent and we were getting worried.

"We cant find him any where..." Toboe whined. "Do you think he's..."

"He could be..." Hige whispered. Even though it was a possibility no body wanted to say it, but somebody had to.

"Dead." I growled.

"Rexy..." Toboe whispered looking down. We changed to human form and were resting before we figured out what to do next.

"What to we do next?" I asked no one in particular pulling my knees up to my chin.

"I dont know." Hige said. "I guess we just give up on paradise. I never wanted to go anyway." I couldn't believe he just said that. Hige was my friend and something was wrong with him I could tell.

"You dont mean that..." I whispered still not daring to look at any of them.

"I found a scent." Toboe said, I snapped my head around to Toboe.

"Is it him?" I asked hopefully.

"No..." Toboe said. I sighed looking away again, the only thing that could make me happy now was to have Kiba back with me... I mean us! Have Kiba back with us...

"Look it's the old man." Toboe said looking over the ledge. I growled getting up and walking over to see for myself.

"Good ridden." Hige growled when he saw Quent lying there almost lifeless in the snow.

"Oh come on, you dont mean that." Toboe said. "He means a lot... to Blue."

"And Blue was lost to." Toboe whined.

"Why, you!" Hige growled grabbing Toboe by the shirt, he was about to throw a punch but I grabbed his arm before he met his target.

"Everybody deserves love Hige." I said, my face blank. He growled.

"Fine but dont come crying to me when that human wakes up and shoots you." Hige growled walking off.

"We're going to look for Kiba some more." Tsume said following Hige.

"Come on Toboe." I whispered.

"Rexy, is it all right if I stay here a bit?" Toboe asked.

"Sure, just be careful and leave before he wakes up." I sighed. "Man Toboe, someday those humans will be the death of you." I laughed starting to walk towards Hige and Tsume up ahead.

"You're just saying that!" Toboe called up to me.

"Call it what you will!" I called back. I caught up to the others.

"Where's Toboe?" Tsume asked.

"He wanted to stay there for a bit." I shrugged.

"And you just let him!" Tsume growled but before I could reply there was the high pitched noise of a noble's ship.

"It's a noble." I said covering my ears.

"Jaguara!" Hige growled. We leaned against the mountain wall that was besides us until the ship passed. Shortly after we heard a terrified howl.

"Toboe!" I said.

"I know that howl any where!" Hige said. We ran onto the spot and got there almost instantly. There were two men that were on top of horses, one was holding a bow and arrow aiming it at Toboe. Tsume and Hige ran toward them knocking them off the horses. I ran to Toboe.

"Are you all right?" I asked alarmed.

"Yea..." Toboe panted out of breath.

"Who are you!" Tsume growled at the human beneath him. "Are you with the nobles!?"

"What? Nobles?" The man said.

"Why is Jaguara collecting wolves?" Tsume asked. "What does she want with us?"

"Wolves, uh?" The human said, he then started to chuckle.

"What's so funny!" I snarled.

"You guys should have said you were wolves." He said. Tsume got off the human letting him up.

"The elder is going to have my hid, for this." He muttered, getting atop his horse.

"Follow us for the answers, wolves." He said. We didn't like the idea but we followed.

"Us, of the Mon tribe believe in wolves." He said. "I suppose you're looking for paradise."

"You suppose correctly." I answered. "But we're looking for a pack member of ours."

"Yea we were separated!" Toboe said. We eventually arrived at a little area that had teepees and other hut like things that I guessed they lived in. We walked up to a dog that was lying on the ground with herbs on it, I looked closer to see it had wounds.

"Those people that attacked, I dont know if they were poachers or what but they attacked all the dogs." The man said.

"Jaguara." Hige growled. "They must be attacking things that even looks like a wolf."

"Attack first ask questions later..." I mumbled.

"Eek." We heard a voice come from behind us. We turned around to see an old man.

"Elder." Eek said.

"I must speak with the wolves." The elder said. He led us to a tent, so we entered and sat down around a fire.

"Back long ago." The elder began, ugh I could tell this was going to be long. "Wolves were created from paradise. They battled a great evil vilantly, and humanity was created from them." The elder said a whole lot more stuff and more detailed but all my mind got was that.

"When the wolves go in search of paradise." The elder continued. "The world will come to an end, and when the wolves reach it the world will be encased in ice. The world will then start over, from scratch..."

"So by searching for paradise." I said. "We are causing the world to end."

"Who's idea was it to search for it?" The elder asked. "Was it you?"

"Who me?" Toboe asked. "No."

"Was it you?" He asked again.

"No." Hige and me said in unison.

"You then?" He turned to Tsume.

"No." Tsume answered. "We were separated from him." I stood up with that said.

"This isint getting anything done." I said heading for the door.

"Where in the heck do you think you're going?!" Hige asked.

"I'm going to look for Kiba some more." I said walking out. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned around to see Hige.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily!" He laughed.

"Good so lets go." I said.

"Do you know where you're leading us?" Tsume asked annoyed.

"No I do not." I said confidently.

"Let's ask Eek." Toboe said. It didn't take us long to locate him.

"Hey, Eek." I said walking up to him.

"We're looking for our pack member." Tsume said. "Do you have any idea where he could be? We can't find his scent."

"He might be in the desert over these hills and ridges." Eek said. "But be careful, there is a large patch of grass that grows in the middle of the desert. And they say that those who rest under it, will be lost forever in the garden of eternity." Eternity is a big word, just like forever. Both are very powerful words to me…

"The garden of eternity?" Tsume asked.

"It's a place where no one feels any pain or sorrow." Eek said. "They say those who go there are happy all the time."

"Is it paradise?" I asked.

"Who knows." Eek said. "No body who goes there ever comes back." I shuttered at the thought of never seeing Kiba again.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with us?" Eek asked.

"Yea we're sure." Tsume said. We turned and started to walk towards the mountainous ledges when I noticed that Toboe wasn't following us, so I turned around.

"Come on Toboe." I said. Tsume and Hige stopped and turned around.

"I'm not going with you." Toboe said with his head down. "I'm staying here…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**R&R! please**


	17. Chapter 17: CONSCIOUSLY

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain, but I do own Rexy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chap 17. CONSCIOUSLY**

"W-Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean you want to stay?!" Hige asked. Toboe finally looked up at us.

"Its just I like the way Eek and his people live." Toboe said.

"So this is it runt?" I said. Toboe looked sad, I only call him runt when I'm upset with him.

"I should have known you wanted to stay." Tsume said. "Come on, we're leaving." Tsume and Hige started to walk away, I walked towards Toboe and gave him a hug and ruffled his hair a bit.

"See you around..." I whispered before running to catch up with the others.

"I should have known he wanted to stay." Tsume said again. "Ever since I've met that pup, he's wanted to be around humans."

"Yea, I kinda noticed." Hige said.

"We just gonna let him stay?" I asked.

"If its what he wants." Tsume said. "Now lets go find this bone head." Hige and I smirked.

"You're starting to sound like him Tsume." Hige said. "Since when?"

"If wolves really do cause the world to end then I want to be there when it happens" Tsume shrugged.

"Yea that would be pretty cool." I said. We climbed over one more hill, and came out to a desert in the middle of it there was a large bush looking thing.

"Look!" I pointed to it. "Do you think that's it?"

"Yea it has to be!" Hige said. We began to run to but it was some distance. I heard a car comeing towards us, I looked to see a large solder's truck going towards the bush.

"We have company!" I yelled. We made it to the bush, I changed to wolf form and hurled myself into the nearest solder knocking him down. But another solder one wearing a lot of armor used his shield that had that weird power that throws you back, and so I flew up and landed a few feet away. Tsume tried to knock the shield out of the solders hand but was unsuccessful. An arrow hit the ground around the solders' feet, Eek and Toboe arrived on the scene.

"Toboe!" I cheered.

"Oh Yay, the runt is going to save us." Hige said sarcastically. The solders then fell unconscious.

"What the heck!?" Hige yelled.

"Rexy get away from the bush!" Tsume yelled.

"Dont breath in the fumes, it's poisonous!" Eek said. I held my breath and ran over to the others. I glanced towards the bush where white fur could be seen under all the leaves. Toboe gasped when he seen Kiba's still body.

"I-Is he… He's…" Toboe stammered.

"He isint dead!" Tsume and I growled in unison.

"How are we going to get to him?" Hige asked.

"Someone will have to hold their breath and get him." Eek said.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Are you crazy?!" Hige said.

"Perhaps." I smirked taking a deep breath then, in wolf form, I started to walk towards the grass. The others watched patiently as I reached the grass and opened my mouth being careful not to breath the fumes in.

"BE CAREFUL REXY!" Toboe yelled. I jumped exhaling some of my precious air; I shot daggers towards Toboe.

"Toboe be quite!" Tsume growled. I grabbed hold of the tuff of fur around Kiba's neck and then I slowly pulled him out, once we were back near the others I took a much-needed gasp of air. Eek picked Kiba up and laid him across his horse's saddle.

"Toboe." I panted. "When you want someone to be careful tell them before they go diving into danger, and not when they are in it already." Toboe mumbled an apology, and I changed into the human form.

"Man Rexy you're eyes are really blood-shot." Hige said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Their really red." Hige said. I shook my head then walked over to Eek.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"His soul is lost in the garden of eternity." Eek said. "But our elder may be able to save him." We quickly made our way back to the Mon tribe's home. We entered the tent where the elder was.

"Elder their friend has lost his soul." Eek said. "Can you save him?"

"I will try." The elder said. He started to chant and do other weird stuff that I don't under stand. The whole thing only lasted a couple of minutes but it seamed as if it took a couple of hours. Kiba's eyes opened slowly.

"Kiba?" Toboe whispered. Kiba just stared up at us.

"Kiba!" Toboe half yelled.

"Hey guys…" Kiba said meekly.

"Dang you scared the heck out of us!" Hige growled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea." Kiba said.

"Good cause I'm going to kill you…" I growled making my hands curl up into talons. Kiba laid his head back down and went to sleep.

"He did not just go to sleep when I was taking to him!" I growled.

"Well you do have that effect on all of us." Hige joked.

"What was that!?" I growled Hige put his hands up in defense.

"You're friend needs to rest." The elder said. The others walked out of the tent so he could rest but I stayed.

"I was really worried about you…" I whispered to Kiba who slept. I sighed getting up to leave when something on the wall caught my eye. I walked over to it; it was one of the Mon tribe's old legend stories. I carefully studied the picture shuddering in the process. It was of a wolf that was an ashy gray color, it was howling up towards the sky, its eyes were a crimson red color. The wolf had a red coloring to its muzzle, which I guessed was blood; at the wolf's feet was a dead wolf that was covered in blood head to tail. Above the two wolves is what scared me the most… It was a red star… I stepped away from the picture slowly accidentally bumping into the elder.

"Sorry." I said.

"That is a very old tale of our people." He said pointing to the picture. "It is of the great evil silver wolf."

"The Grim." I said silently.

"Yes." The elder said. "Most wolves die when they encounter the grim, actually they all do. This is the first time I have ever met a wolf that has survived." I instinctually grabbed the left side of my neck.

"I-I was just a pup…" I whispered.

"You have been marked by the grim?" The elder asked though it was more of an accusation. I nodded.

"The grim feasts on the blood of other wolves." The elder said.

"Like some sort of vampire?" I asked jokingly.

"You could say that." The elder said. "Why are you not like him?"

"Because I was raised by a wolf who taught me right from wrong…" I said. "I don't need to suck the life out of my own kind to live… I pushed past it, I'm just an ordinary wolf… now…"

"That may be true but you can't run away from what you are forever." The elder said. I ignored him and sat down beside Kiba, I soon began to stroke his matted fur.

"What does he know." I lowly growled once the elder left.

"I'm guessing a lot…" I heard a voice.

"Kiba!" I said jumping up. "How much did you hear?"

"I just woke up." He said getting up now in human form, I sighed in relieve that he didn't hear any of that. I ran over to Kiba and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest.

"I thought I lost you…" I whispered.

"I thought you were going to kill me." He laughed returning the hug. "Rexy I think this is the exact opposite." I looked up and he gave me a quick kiss, I then stepped away.

"So where were you?" I asked.

"It was just like paradise…" He said. "I was losing my memory. I forgot all of you… There was a strange girl there… It reminded me of how much I missed you, all of you." I smiled.

"Just don't leave any more kay?" I said. He nodded. "Lets go tell the others you're okay." I walked out of the tent and walked over to the rock where the others sat. I plopped down next to Hige. Kiba then walked out of the tent with his head up taking in the moonlight.

"Where have you been?" Tsume asked.

"It was like paradise." Kiba said. "And there was a nice girl there."

"A girl!?" Hige said. "Man, how come Kiba has all the fun!?"

"No wonder why you seem less up tight." Tsume joked. We all started to laugh except Toboe.

"What? I don't get it!" Toboe whined.

"And you wont until you're older." Hige laughed.

"Why cant I know now!?" He continued to whine.

"You're too young!" I laughed. The next day we set out to continue our journey.

"Are you going to come?" I asked Toboe.

"Yea…" Toboe said. We all said good bye to Eek and the elder, all that the elder said was in the back of my mind. The only thing that any of us were thinking of was to save Cheza and get back to searching for paradise. I ran up to Kiba.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess we'll try to find out where Cheza is." Kiba said. I nodded walking at pace with him, I wonder where we will go next…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**R&R please! Oh and all that grim stuff really doesn't have anything to do with this story. When I finish **_**SheWolf's Rain **_**and make a sequel to it, all the grim stuff will most likely be in the sequel. :) **__


	18. Chapter 18: Battles Red Glare

**I'm positive now that I will make a sequel. I cant wait because some new will be introduced :) and questions will be answered.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain but I do own Rexy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chap 18. Battle's Red Glare**

Is it just me or is the world getting... colder... I shook off the feeling and continued to run, in human form.

"Hey guys did you see that?" Toboe asked. "The clouds lit up."

"I'm pretty sure that was lightning, Toboe." I said.

"That wasn't the clouds." Tsume said looking up at the sky. Kiba stopped once he got up to the top of the hill we were climbing up. The rest of us stopped once we reached the top too.

"It smells like fire down there." Hige complained. We could see a city out in the distance, there were humans down there fighting each other.

"Their willing to die for a noble's glory." Tsume said in disgust.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I guess we just go around." Tsume said.

"Jaguara!" Hige growled when he noticed what some of the soldiers looked like.

"So are we…" Toboe started to say but trailed off.

"Going to fight?" I finished.

"Yea." Kiba said. "Lets go!" We ran down into the city, it didn't take us long to get there. Once we got there I hurled myself into the nearest one of Jaguara's troops; lucky for me it didn't have all the armor and those weird shield things that hurl you back. I clamped down on the solder's throat then moved on the next one, but now they were expecting us. We split up taking on the solders that weren't wearing the armor. I mean I do have to admit that even those were strong, but not strong enough for us!

"I was hoping for more of a challenge." Tsume smirked.

"I know." I panted.

"Theres you're challenge!" Hige said pointing toward an armored solder. I growled stepping aside toward Toboe. Hige jumped behind the solder making it lean back unsteadily, Tsume knocked the shield out of his hands and ripped the armor away from his neck. Kiba then bit down on the vulnerable neck, ending the solder's life. We stopped looking around, I guess that was all the solder's in this area.

"That was easy…" I sighed.

"Yea." Hige laughed. "No one can take us on." I sighed again.

"Don't jinx it." I growled. "One of these days we're going to take on something we can't beat, and I'll be there blaming you." Hige and I laughed. We didn't even notice the human behind us until he spoke up.

"Who are you?" He asked angrily aiming his gun at Kiba. Hige walked up to him not being cautious at all of the gun. Ugh, he is going to get hurt one day.

"Hey this is one of those guys in that town that were after us when we first met Cheza." Hige said after sniffing the guy.

"You know about Cheza?" Kiba asked turning to the human, who lowered his gun.

"Who?" The human asked.

"Cheza, she's a girl made out of lunar flowers." Toboe explained.

"The flower maiden." The human said.

"Yea that's right." I said.

"I thought the flower was with you." The human said.

"Does it look like it?" I lowly growled out with a sarcastic tone.

"She was taken by these guys that wear this armor." Tsume said.

"Jaguara." The human said. "So that's why her troops are causing trouble… The nobles would risk everything they had to get the flower…"

"So where do you think they took her?" Kiba asked.

"Well if Jaguara has the flower then its probable in her keep." The human answered. "It's in that direction." He pointed. Kiba nodded and we started to run in that direction.

"Wait!" The human yelled. "You're not seriously going are you?"

"Yea." Tsume said.

"Even if it kills us." I said.

"When ever some one needs our help, we'll be there." Kiba said. We all nodded and left running in the direction the keep is.

"Be careful!" I heard the human yell. "To get there you must pass the ocean of floating ice." We ran as fast as our paws would carry us. Kiba stopped and looked up into the sky.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." Kiba shook his head and started to run again. Jaguara's Keep here we come!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okay sorry its short and all. I was going to post it last weekend but my friend (Lexy-Plexy) was down and she lives in another state so I was hanging out with her (We're like sisters) **

**Anyway she wants me to finish this story to, so I can print it out and mail it to her. I am making a goal for myself. I want to finish all my stories before Christmas or the end of the year, so that way I can put up new stories for a New Year. Yup one of those stories will hopefully be the sequel to this one. That is all, R&R! **


	19. Chapter 19: Pieces of a Shooting Star

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in awhile! School is a pain, plus I didn't like how the first version of this chapter turned out so I redone it.**

****

**Chap 19. Pieces of a Shooting Star **

We ran across the snow in wolf form, running as fast as we could. Well, nowadays we're always running. No one really spoke, they were all in their own minds wondering what was to come next at Jaguara's keep. I just hope every thing goes right when we get there, but with our luck, odds are that nothing goes right. I shook off the feeling and kept running. I then heard Toboe gasp about some thing.

"What is it?" I asked glancing over in his direction. He was looking up at the night sky, so I followed his gaze and looked up.

"Look at all the shooting stars!" He said.

"I've never seen so many..." I growled seeing all the stars flying away from my vision.

"Do falling stars actually fall?" Toboe asked. "You know down here on earth?" Uh, I never really thought of it.

"I don't know." I answered. "Maybe…" We finally made it to a hill and, now in human, form we walked up it. Toboe, Hige, and I gasped at what we saw. It was water but it was covered in ice, but instead of being firm the ice seamed to move around as it floated.

"Are we supposed to cross that?" Toboe asked.

"Yes, it's on the other side." Kiba answered. "Lets go." One by one we jumped of the hill and carefully started to make our way across the ocean of floating ice. When Toboe jumped of the hill he slipped and almost fell into the water, luckily only his paw went in.

"Wow! That's cold!" Toboe whined.

"Just be careful runt." Tsume growled.

"Yea." I nodded. "Don't fall in."

"I-I know that." Toboe said getting up, he then ran up ahead of us. "Come on guys! This cold's great!"

"What the heck is he talking about?" Hige asked. "It's freezing!" A cold breeze blew, as if to agree with Hige.

"He is such a pup." Tsume growled.

"Toboe wait up!" I called running after him. We changed to wolf form and continued onward. "Dont go off by your self."

"Oh why?" Hige asked sarcastically. "Is the ice going to eat him?" I rolled my wolf eyes and kept walking. "Plus you're the one who's about to walk off a cliff..." At that I whipped my head around to see a deep trench in front of us. I let out a yelp and jumped back a step, which made Hige laugh.

"Hey that was serious!" I growled changing to human form. "I could have fallen in!"

"Oh yeah well-" Hige began to say, but was interrupted by Tsume.

"Will you two quit arguing and jump already." I turned around back to the trench to see Tsume and Kiba waiting.

"Of course." I said taking a few steps back, I then broke out into a run. When I got to the ledge a leaped across easily.

"See it's not so tough." I said. Hige also made it across with ease.

"Come on runt!" Hige called to Toboe who was still on the other side.

"I was getting ready to all right!" He called back. He then started running towards the trench, sure running and jumping is the easy part, but making it across in one piece and landing now that's the hard part. Toboe landed on the other side with us, but he stumbled a few steps before finally he tripped.

"Are you still in one piece runt?" Tsume asked.

"W-Well of course I am!" Toboe said getting up. He turned to look at what he had tripped over. It was a pile of bones.

"Are these bird bones?" He asked picking one up.

"Looks like it." I said.

"Theres not a scrape of meat on these." Hige sighed disappointedly. He looked up at the sky. "Come on birds lets see some flapping..." We ran on in wolf form across the ice, the farther we ran it seemed like Toboe was falling farther and farther behind. We came to a small ledge and stopped at the sight we saw.

"Wow." I whispered.

"And still no meat..." Hige whined. Toboe caught up and gasped at what was in front of us.

"Its like a graveyard for bones." Tsume said.

"What happened to you?!" Hige asked Toboe. I looked over at him, he had blood drickling down his left arm.

"Uh, oh this." He said, pulling his arm behind him. "I must have bumped into something that's all."

"Do you want to rest here for awhile?" Kiba asked him.

"No guys really I'm fine. Lets go!" He said running off.

"Who knows what the smell of fresh blood will attract." Kiba said.

"Well whatever shows up, I guess we can just eat it..." Tsume said. We changed to wolf form and started running again. I had a very bad feeling... Soon enough Toboe fell behind again. I turned around to see where he was, he was farther away then what I thought

"Guys..." I said changing to human form. I turned around and so did the others.

"He's slowing us down..." Tsume growled angrily. Toboe stumbled and jumped over ice floats and separated pieces of ice. Just when he was almost caught up, he collapsed and landed with a hard thud. I looked over at him sadly, poor Toboe... He began getting up, and once he was standing the ice began to shake.

"What the heck is that!" I snarled. Ice flew up in the air making Toboe soaked in water, I prided my eyes open to see what it was, there stood a monstrous walrus. Our jaws dropped, and I thought that my eyes where about to pop out of my head. It let out a bellowing roar. Kiba and Tsume launched themselves at it, now in wolf form, they sunk their fangs into its blubbery flesh.

"Toboe get over here!" Hige called over to him. Toboe ran towards us, and frozen with fear when he got there. The walrus tried to get Tsume and Kiba off, Tsume was locked on good, but Kiba was knocked off and flung into an ice wall. Hige ran towards the beast and locked onto its back. Since it couldn't get them off it turned it's attention to Kiba, the walrus went for the kill but luckily Kiba caught a hold onto one of the walrus' tusks. Kiba yelled out when the tusk sank into his leg. I shook my head.

"HEY!" I yelled changing to wolf form, I ran towards the walrus I aimed for it's jugular. _Go for the kill _a voice told me. I launched up into the air, dodging the tusks, and sank my fangs into its throat. Then realization hit me... I forgot about the blubbery flesh, my bite did little damage and if I let go I was done for, I was to close to the tusks. What do I do, What do I do!?

_Hold on... _a voice told me, so I will... I clamped onto the walrus as hard as my jaws aloud me.

"RAAAA!!!" I heard Toboe shout I looked over at him to see him, in wolf form charge. He leapt up and clamped hold of the walrus' eye. Of course! The only thing that wasn't protected. The walrus screeched, releasing it's hold on Kiba and dived back into the water. Tsume, Hige, and I let our grips go and floated back to the surface.

"Are you guys okay?!" Kiba asked running over to us.

"Yeah but..." I began to say.

"Where's Toboe!?" Tsume growled. We all hopped out of the water and onto the ice. We looked out into the water. The walrus jumped out with Toboe still attached to it's eye. It jumped through glaciers trying to get Toboe off, but it only ended up hurting it's self. They both went under the water, and neither resurfaced...

"T-Toboe..." I said looking at what just happened.

"That pup is crazy..." Tsume said.

"This sucks, this really sucks..." Hige whispered, but then he yelled "Toboe!" We heard splashing from behind us so we turned around. The walrus, now blind in both eyes, had ice sticking out of him everywhere. It flung Toboe off, who landed easily the walrus then, collapsed. We ran over to Toboe, who had a shocked face.

"Wow!" I said.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Tsume said.

"I-I dont know, something just snapped..." He whispered.

_"You have got to be kidding..." _The walrus said. We all gasped because we had thought that it was dead already. _"I have never been defeated before, even when I was the last one here protecting this place. In this world it is kill or be killed... but I will not die a victim... I will save you..." _It was then silent, as it's eyes clouded over, and I knew that it was dead now... The silence was broken by Hige's stomach growling, he took a step towards the walrus but was stopped by Kiba.

"He's your kill..." Kiba said to Toboe. "You eat first..." Toboe grinned and, turning to wolf form, trotted up to the walrus. He began to dig in and, after a few minutes, we ate to. It was night when we finished, I looked up into the sky to see the shooting stars.

_"May we have a save journey at Jaguara's Keep..." _I said to myself. We ran across the ice towards whatever lay ahead...


	20. Chapter 20: HeartBeat of The Black City

**I'm on Christmas break so I'm going to try and get this story done before I have to go back to school.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain but I do own Rexy.**

****

**Chapter 20. HeartBeat of the Black City**

"Ugh, this place is a dump..." I said as we finally exited a tunnel and into a very lower poor level of Jaguara's city.

"Yea, but Hige how did you know that this entrance was here?" Toboe asked as he ran out. The others slowly emerged to.

"I dont know I guess my instincts just told me..." Hige said.

"Okay, so where is this keep anyway..." I said taking a look at my surroundings, this lower level really was a dump.

"We need some sort of plan." Toboe pointed out.

"Unlike the last time…" Hige whispered. I growled, but it was true. Last time we barged in and almost got killed, but its not like we're not doing that again.

"We could split up." Hige suggested. I shuddered at the idea of splitting up in this big city.

"It would be less noticeable." Tsume agreed, obviously I'm alone…

"I don't know…" I said quietly. "It's a very big city…"

"Have you every been here?" Toboe asked. I smirked.

"No, but my parents have, long ago…" I said.

"Okay so me, Toboe, and Rexy will go look for some food." Hige said.

"Me and Tsume will go and try to find a way into the keep." Kiba said. We all nodded and Kiba and Tsume ran off in the other direction.

"This way." Hige cheered walking the opposite direction from Kiba and Tsume. We walked threw the lower level of the city, and it was enough to make me sick. It was dirty and the smell of sickness filled the air. Lines of little tents or just a ratty blanket tied to a poll lined the ally.

"Do these people live here?" Toboe asked shuddering.

"Yea I guess…" I replied. Hige started to mumble something so I leaned in closer to listen.

"_You turn at the corner and there should be a stairway…" _He mumbled. Toboe looked at me worriedly and I just shrugged. Soon enough we came to a corner, so when we turned me and Toboe were surprised to see a staircase. I made a sort of nervous growling noise. I really don't like this city… We began to climb up the stairs when the sound of wheels met our ears.

"Now what!?" I snarled getting angry. Two guys on skateboards came flying down the staircase and almost ran us over.

"Watch out!" Hige yelled also annoyed.

"It seems like this town have people like Tsume too…" Toboe said. We continued up the staircase and came to an ally.

"Ah, the endless maze." I said.

"_And there should be an elevator past that…" _Hige mumbled. I was becoming uneasy. Toboe gasped when we came an elevator.

"Wow!" He cheered. "Hige was right again." We got on the elevator and it began to take us up.

"Weird…" I mumbled. The elevator came to a stop so we got off. We walked through a few more alleys and then came out into the streets of the city. We all gasped the city was huge. Bigger then I could imagine.

"Hige how did you know about the elevator and all that other stuff?" Toboe asked.

"I don't know instincts I guess." He said with a smirk.

"Where do we go next?" I asked inhaling the scent but there was none.

"Yea." Toboe said. "Theres no scent." He noticed it too.

"Maybe this noble lady is a clean freak." Hige said with a shrug.

"Well its just too weird." I added. "No smell at all…"

"So now what?" Toboe asked. I looked around.

"I got nothing" I said. I turned to Hige.

"What do your instincts tell you?" I asked with just a tone of sarcasm.

"I don't know let me think…" Hige lowly growled, he was rubbing his temples like he had a headache. I cocked my head to the side. How odd?

"Hige what's wrong?" Toboe asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" Hige growled running off. Toboe ran off after him, and I just stood there for a minute before running off after them.

"Wait up!" I caught up to Toboe but Hige was still running off. I guess it was better then just standing in the street not knowing what to do. We caught up to Hige he was standing in front of a statue, staring at it with either awe or fear. Toboe and me froze to.

"Is this Jaguara?" Toboe asked, staring up at the statue. It was of a woman, so that was our best guess. Hige then grabbed his head and yelled out. I jumped at the sound. Hige ran off again.

"Quick!" Toboe said running after him. "We have to follow him!" I ran after. Hige ran across the road, and Toboe was about to follow but I grabbed him by the shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

"What are you! Crazy?" I growled. "You'll get crushed out there." Toboe looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"What about Hige!?" He asked. He turned to the road.

"HIGE!!" He yelled, and of course there was no reply. I sighed.

"HIGE!" I yelled to, no reply.

"What are we going to do now!?" Toboe asked.

"I don't know…" I whispered.

* * *

"We're lost…" I growled as me and Toboe wondered through countless alleys through the city.

"What do you think is wrong with Hige?" Toboe asked. He couldn't stop worrying about him, and I didn't blame him I was beginning to worry about my friend as well.

"I don't know…" I replied. "This is a crazy city, makes you lose your mind." I shrugged. Toboe looked at me.

"How do you know so much Rexy?" Toboe asked. "Since you never really been to all these places…" I shrugged.

"My parents also looked for paradise…" I said. "And they told their stories to Me and my Sister…"

"Wow, sounds cool." Toboe said. We walked another corner and I sighed because we came onto another street.

"We're walking in circles!" Toboe complained. I looked to my left and let a whine slip out of my mouth, there standing in the distance was the statue.

"I wish there was some scent to this place!" I snarled. I ran into an alley with Toboe on my heals, I hopped up to the nearest pipe.

"Come on maybe if we get up high enough we can see where we are." I said.

"Good idea!" Toboe cheered, hopping up to where I was. We ran on top of the pipes, and of course I was winging it. I was looking for something to get us higher up. I heard a click then looked behind me, Toboe was frozen in place. I walked cautiously towards him.

"It's the old guy." Toboe said happily. "I'm so glad he made it." I looked down at what Toboe was staring at to see the wolf hunter. What was his name? Quent? He aimed his ever-present gun at us.

"Good for you!" I said to Toboe grabbing his arm. "Know lets go before we get shot!" I pulled him along running. The wolf hunter was here and that was not good. I eventually let go of Toboe but he was stumbling to keep up and when I let go he tripped. He fell down to the alley.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea…" He said getting up, I jumped down to where he was.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. Toboe then gasped, which made me jump back in surprise.

"I know where we are!" He cheered. He pointed to the end of the alley, I followed his gaze to see the elevator that got us up here. I didn't know what we were going to do about Hige but maybe if we got to Kiba and Tsume, they could help us look. Toboe got up and we began to walk towards the elevator.

"Good I would rather be down in the dump, where there are smells then this city!" I growled. Toboe nodded agreeing with me. I heard a clink sound behind us, it sounded like a can being kicked. I whipped around to see a soldier. Toboe gasped, and I put myself between them.

"Now what are two kids like you doing wondering around the city alone?" He asked taking a step closer. We took a step back. I didn't like this guy's tone, his voice was rather low and he was armed. Since I couldn't rely on my sense of smell, he had snuck up on us. I listened intently and I heard many more soldiers. Had they been following us?

"We were just…" I started to mumble, but I decided not to say anything when I noticed that the other soldiers had shone themselves.

"What do we have here?" One of them asked. "A couple of wolves!" I let out an angry snarl and launched through the air. Toboe looked lost not knowing what to do, He turned around and noticed that we were now trapped, with soldiers on every side. He let out a terrified howl, one of the soldiers that had a shield gun sent out a pulse that knocked Toboe out, he landed with a hard thud. I must have known that fighting back was not an option, I just weakly clawed and bit the soldier in front of me. I was weak from chasing after Hige, and then just wondering around for hours. I soon felt the painful waves of the shield gun, and I just gave up… I collapsed onto the pavement. I managed to get a glimpse of the pipes, and up there staring with horror was Blue and Hige. I took a painful blink and they were gone…

'_This wolf…' _I heard a soldier say, it was muffled because I wasn't fully uncontious. I was still awake trying to fight to stay awake.

'_Has the mark of the…'_ I struggled to keep awake, I could barely hear now.

'_Is it one?' _Another voice.

'_No but…' _I couldn't stay awake anymore. I wondered if I had dreamed that, I shut my eyes and the darkness that is sleep came over me…

**Ooh a cliffhanger aren't I evil? Well I don't think I will update again until after Christmas. (Since tomorrow is Christmas Eve)**

**Happy Holidays! **

**R&R!!!**


	21. Chapter 21: False Memories

**YAY! I'm back and here is another chapter. I hope you all had a happy holiday. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain but I do own Rexy**

****

**Chapter 21. False Memories**

My head seemed to spin around as I came to. I was still in wolf form as I slowly tried to stand up.

"Rexy's awake!" I heard Toboe cheer. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to get a better view of my surroundings. I was in a jail cell with Toboe.

"How did we get here?" I asked changing to human form. I rubbed my head, man did it hurt.

"You dont remember?" Toboe asked concerned. I waited as all the events settled back in my memory.

"Oh..." I said getting up. "We were attacked by those soldiers..."

"Yea and you hit your head." Toboe continued. I put my hand up.

"I'm fine now so stop worrying." I told him. I looked around again it was dark, damp, and just down right nasty in here.

"Is Hige still in the city?" I asked. Toboe nodded and I heard a low growl come from the cell next to us. I recognized the growl after a few minutes.

"Tsume?" I asked.

"Yea." He growled obviously angry.

"Is Kiba with you?" I asked.

"No we got separated." Tsume said in the same growling tone.

"What?!" Toboe said with worry. "What if he's been killed!?"

"He's alive!" Tsume and I growled in unison.

"If he's dead we would have sensed it..." Tsume whispered. I sighed sadly letting my human form slip, I laid down on my paws.

"Aww, come on Rexy." Toboe said almost cheerfully. "Dont let your spirit fall!" I let out a snort and I shut my eyes.

"What's going to happen to us?" Toboe asked no one in particular.

"I dont know..." Tsume answered. I got up.

"We might get lucky and escape somehow..." I whispered.

"What about paradise!" Toboe whined.

"I dont know." Tsume growled. I looked at them know, they let their human forms falter as well.

"What if we never find it!" Toboe continued. "What if we die in here!" Toboe started to whimper like a little puppy and I could tell Tsume was becoming angry by it. I then realized that I had to be strong for him. I got up.

"I say we die trying or dont die at all!" I said acting all noble. It seemed to work and Toboe's eyes sparkled, it also worked for me I felt like I could die trying.

"A-Are you wolves?" I heard a hoarse voice asked. I couldn't help but think I've heard it somewhere. I looked to the source. It was that human from Darcia's keep. What was his name? Hubb?

"Yes we are." I said raising my tail up.

"Why are you here mister?" Toboe asked. "You're a human." I was quite curious of that to, I cocked my head to the side.

"I was with Cheza, the flower maiden." Hubb said. All three of us gasped.

"You where with Cheza?" Toboe asked, Tsume growled.

"Where is she now?" I asked walking to the bars of the cell to get a better look.

"No, I dont know." Hubb said putting his head down. "They took her away somewhere." I growled.

"I hate this place..." I mumbled. I looked down at my paws and scrapped my claws against the pavement. I then heard a loud sound like something was hitting the cell doors. I looked up to see Toboe a little shaky from the hit he just inflicted against the cell doors.

"What do you think you're doing runt?" Tsume asked from the cell next to us.

"Didn't you hear?" Toboe asked panting. "Cheza is here! This is our chance!" He then hit the bars again. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. I guess the pup wasn't a pup anymore... I let out a snarl and hurled myself at the bars. I hit it at the same time as Toboe. When we landed back Toboe looked at me with happiness, I shook out my fur and huffed.

"What are you staring at?" I laughed. "We have to save Cheza!" I hurled myself at the bars again. I was surprised to hear a clank from the cell next to us, Tsume was trying to. I sighed as we launched into them again and again. Tsume, Toboe, and me three wolves that needed freedom again. At this moment I was glad that my sister Lexy was the one who got the speed, while I was the one who got the brawn. Though I must say we both received the brains. I stopped for a moment and it seemed the other two did to at the same time. We panted heavily as we took a break.

"Did it budge any?" I panted, my tongue rolling out.

"I dont think so." Tsume growled angrily. I sighed, my legs starting to buckle. Then the beautiful song came to our ears...

"I-It's Cheza..." I whimpered. There was something different about the song.

"She sounds so sad..." Toboe whispered. Tsume snarled and rammed into the bars again. Toboe and I followed. Cheza's sad song seemed to fuel our energy, we had to get her out! I barley had time to think but I did wonder where Kiba was... Was he all right? And where the heck was Hige? I growled frustrated and let it fuel my energy.

"Wolves..." Hubb mumbled. I barely paid any attention. "They would risk everything for Cheza... and paradise..." Hubb seeing us must have gained strength because he began to try and get his cell door open. We kept hitting and hitting, just when it seemed like hope was lost the power flicked and the cell door moved...

**Okay I should have another chapter up soon. I really must thank everyone for reviewing, it encourages me to update faster so… R&R! **


	22. Chapter 22: Moon Light Crucible

**I told you there would be another update soon. ****:) So here is another chapter. Only FOUR more after this! :o**

* * *

_"When are we born? When do we die? Why are we born? Why do we die? The world has been destroyed and we've fallen countless times, always resurrecting from the ashes as Paradise. It has happened before, and it will happen again. An endless cycle of life and death. The world is a Paradise that was opened by someone, but this era too is almost at an end. We have acquired the means to exceed our natural span of life, never suspecting that the world itself was finalized in its existence. This knowledge has left me in despair, my fate has fallen and scattered like the petals of a dying flower, like the blast from a sand storm it has been warn down and weathered away. As if to be purified, the world will be encased in ice so that it can return to the beginning once more. Paradise is a world that is opened by someone..."_

* * *

**Chapter 22. Moon Light Crucible **

"Maybe we just imagined that it moved." I stated as we continued to hit it. I noticed the power flickered and the cell door opened again.

"No it just moved again!" Tsume said now rapidly hitting the cell bars. I moaned in pain at the last hit. I was going to have bruises on my head it hurt worst enough after those soldiers attacked Toboe and me.

"Are you okay?" Toboe asked worriedly. I nodded my head and smirked a wolfy smile.

"I've been threw worse..." I mumbled.

"You can't open the cell that way..." Hubb said. I had almost forgotten he was there. "When the power goes off it opens, so at the same time the power shuts off you should hit it..." The lights faltered again, as if telling us to go for it.

"Should we try that?" I asked.

"It's our best chance." Tsume answered. The lights went out once more.

"Now!" Hubb cheered. At the same we launched towards the cell bars once we made contact they opened somewhat and then shut again.

"Hey it worked!" Toboe said over-joyed.

"Don't start celebrating yet runt." Tsume said. I nodded.

"Yes we still have to get out." I stated. We rammed the bars again and again, each time the doors would open and then shut.

"One more time." Hubb said. I growled and the lights went out so we rammed into the door once more. They opened up and the power did not turn back on.

"We're free!" Toboe cheered jumping up and down.

"Yes…" I whispered changing to human form.

"Well, Well look at this…" A familiar voice said. "Always getting into trouble…"

"Hige!" Toboe cheered running to him. There was something different about him but I couldn't pinpoint it. I also walked over to him.

"Where were you!?" I growled. "You just run off!" Hige put his head down, I wondered imminently what had happened to him. He seemed too different…

"Was it all a trap?!" Tsume snarled. We jumped at the harshness of his voice. "Where's your collar?"

"That thing was just a number…" Hige whispered still looking down. I shuddered not wanting to get involved, but I knew that know I would have too.

"Was this your plan all along?!" Tsume continued to growl but he seemed to get calmer. "To lead us to the noble?" My mind was racing and Toboe looked confused.

"You where nothing but that noble's dog!" Tsume snarled. Hige looked up know with a cold look on his face.

"I didn't know…" He mumbled.

"You killed fellow wolves…" Tsume continued. I was confused, what had I missed?

"Well if you feel that way why don't you just kill me…" Hige said louder now. Toboe and I jumped.

"Hey!" I snarled. "Why don't we just calm down here!?" Toboe nodded.

"No body is killing anybody, unless we run into a soldier or Jaguara!" I growled dangerously low.

"She's right, Hige!" Toboe said grabbing Hige's arm. "You're not acting like your self." I heard Tsume grunt and mumble something like '_The crazy she-wolf is right.' _I lowly growled so he would know that I heard it.

"The Hige you know…" Hige whispered. "How can I be the Hige you know if I don't even know who I am…" It was silent for a moment before Toboe spoke up.

"The Hige I know is kind and funny…" Toboe said sadly. "And he's my friend!" Hige looked at Toboe with doubt.

"Yes it's true…" I said. "Hige you are my friend, and it is time for the truth… but not here…" What I was talking about was my past it had to come out. Hige turned around and ran off with out another word.

"Hey!" I shouted after him.

"Hige!" Toboe said running after him. I stood there for a few minutes before running after them. I glanced back at Tsume, he pushed a button that opened Hubb's cell before chasing after us. We ran through the hallways of the keep. I wondered if anyone knew where we were going. Soon we were running together, Hige was ahead of us though he knew where he was going. Soon he vanished from our sight. The ground started to shake and we heard a painful yelp

"Hey was that Hige!" Toboe said trying not to fall with the ground shaking. I ran up ahead to see what happened. I growled loudly when I came to a large room. Hige was lying on the ground with a sword sticking out of his back. In the corner of the room I noticed the other human, Cher and Cheza. In the other corner lying in a pool of blood was Darcia and I wondered what had I missed?!

"Are you okay!?" I snarled now in wolf form.

"Rexy watch out!" Hige yelped out. "The noble…" Hige was starting to squirm under the sword. In the corner of my eye I saw a sword flying towards me. I let out a surprised yelp and jumped out of the way. When I landed I started to growl in place. I had just know noticed the noble Jaguara.

"Another wolf…" Jaguara said. I snarled launching myself at her. I clawed at her armor, and snapped around with my jaws. Behind me I heard Toboe and Tsume helping Hige. While I was not paying attention, Jaguara took another sword and tried to stab me. I jumped away from her but I jumped in the wrong direction and her sword managed to slice my side. I yelped taking a few steps back. I heard a loud growling coming from the door past us. I shifted to my left side and looked towards the source.

"Kiba!" Toboe and I exclaimed. Kiba stood there in wolf form, he was covered in scars and I wondered what he had been doing. Jaguara looked in his direction.

"Paradise is ours!" Kiba snarled. "And we're taking it back!" Hige started to slowly get up. Kiba ran towards Jaguara, but she put up some sort of force field that pushed Kiba to the ground. Hige growled as he used his last strength to bite the side of the noble's neck. I decided to join in too so I ran at full speed towards the noble. Jaguara managed to throw Hige off but only to have me pounce on her.

"GET OFF!!!" Jaguara screamed and I snarled in response. She must have been getting mad because she took out her sword again and started to swing it around violently.

"Watch where you're swinging that!" I growled still holding onto her shoulder. I managed to get a glimpse of Kiba and he was starting to stand again.

"I'll take care of it now, Rexy…" Kiba growled dangerously. I jumped off of her as carefully and fast as I could because she was still swinging her sword. Once I made it to the ground I hopped back a few steps. I soon felt the pain of the light cuts that she managed to make with her sword. They were minor so I didn't have to worry, but the worst one was one my side that she inflicted earlier. I shuddered when I saw the one that was just right below my jugular. I was lucky it wasn't any higher or bigger then a scratch.

"How is this possible?!" Jaguara yelled looking at Kiba as he approached her. Kiba snarled and leaped towards her making her stumble back into Darcia who was now up.

"Darcia…" She whispered. My ears perked up when I heard the sound of a sword piercing flesh. Jaguara stepped back with a horrified and shocked face on.

"Why?…" She whispered before she fell to the ground. I growled turning to Darcia.

"No Rexy…" Kiba said now in human form. I turned back to mine as well.

"I don't get it." Kiba said to Darcia. "You're not a wolf or a noble. What are you?" Darcia smirked.

"I'm like you." Darcia said holding out some kind of stone. "Paradise has chosen us, it calls to us…" He then turned around and left without another word. Every one didn't say much but we prepared to leave. Toboe and Tsume helped Hige to his feet, Tsume glared at Hige every now and again. My legs buckled and I leaned into Kiba's side.

"Do you need help?" He asked me. I shook my head getting my balance back.

"No I'm good." I said looking around the room. "Cheza!" Kiba followed my glance and then ran to go get her. Hubb had finally made it in here, missed all the action I laughed but he was reunited with Cher. Kiba came back with Cheza.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Kiba asked. I nodded but nearly fell again when the ground started to shake.

"This place is going down!" I yelled. Every one took notice, and started to hurry up. Hubb and Cher took one way and we took the other. Okay so I did need a little help the long gash on my right side made that whole side tighten up. I leaned on Kiba.

"You notice every time we enter a keep, it ends up falling when we leave…" I had enough energy to break some of the tension and crack a joke. The others knew what I was trying to do and let out weak laughs as we all ran out of the keep…

**OMG Only FOUR (4) chapters left! The FOUR chapters I have been dreading D: (Well the last two mostly) Anyway R&R!!! **


	23. Chapter 23: Where the Soul Goes

**Wow, this story is almost over. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 23. Where the soul goes**

"I dont get it..." Hige whispered, kneeling down at a spot. We were in an alley still in Jaguara's city, but everything was becoming crazy. "I told Blue to stay here..." We all were looking around the alleyway. We heard many gunshots and the humans were dropping like flies. I leaned up against the wall.

"Well maybe she had to leave!" Toboe said trying to cheer him up. "Things are becoming so hard that even someone like Blue had to leave."

"Maybe she didn't trust you either." Tsume growled.

"It's not his fault..." I mumbled. Toboe nodded.

"Hige made things right!" He said. Kiba walked over to Hige and knelt down next to him, Cheza reached over to him and put her hand on his wound trying to heal it.

"Dont give up." Cheza said. "Paradise is for everyone."

"It's okay..." Hige whispered. "You can stop..." Cheza kept her hand on Hige's wound. I tested out mine, it hurt a lot and I could barley move my arm because of the stiffness. Hige flinched.

"Kiba make her stop." He said threw clenched teeth. Kiba got up and walked to Tsume.

"Tsume take Cheza." He said handing her to him. Kiba then walked over to Hige and knelt down.

"Grab on." He said. Hige put his arm over Kiba's shoulder and Kiba helped him up.

"When we first met, you told me that having pride wouldn't count for much if I were dead." Kiba said. "And nothing has change." We all just looked around for awhile not knowing were to go next. Kiba then looked at me.

"Rexy." He said. I nodded and staggered over to Hige's other side. I grabbed his arm putting it over my neck.

"We got ya." I said. Hige gave me a troubled look as we walked out of the alley. "What?"

"How can you still trust me?" He asked. "After I betrayed you." He looked away. I sighed.

"You didn't…" I whispered. We walked through the city heading towards the exit; it was easy since the scent was coming back to the whole dome. Once we reached the exit we got as far away from that city as fast as we could. Eventually Hige started to walk on his own, but then he stopped.

"Hige, what is it?" Kiba asked turning to look at him.

"I got a bad feeling." Tsume said lowly.

"When don't you." I mumbled.

"That's the scent…" Hige mumbled running towards the smell of blood.

"Hey wait up!" I called after him, when I tried to run my right side stung in protest. I froze next to Hige and grabbed my right arm. I growled in pain as Hige bent down to smell the blood, by this time Toboe had reached us followed by the others.

"Eck!" Hige exclaimed. "This is human blood." Toboe leaned closer to inspect it.

"Hey it's the old man." Toboe said leaning back up with Hige.

"Should have known that sooner or later she would go crawling back to the old man." Tsume growled angrily. "After all she's just a half breed."

"Hey!" Hige snarled aggressively. "Watch who you're talking about!"

"She would probable never make it to paradise." Tsume continued.

"Drop it." Kiba growled.

"I just think that we don't need any more dang distractions." Tsume growled as he walked away. We all walked in that direction soon enough, Kiba taking the lead after awhile; Cheza was riding on his back because she was still to weak to walk herself. I really wanted to be in the front with Kiba but my injury made me slower so I was walking with Hige and Toboe. I looked down at my paws and sighed. I heard a yelp next to me and then a thud. I quickly looked towards Hige who had fallen.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I can't get up…" He whispered struggling to push himself up.

"Guys!" I said to the others who didn't notice yet, Toboe was the first one over followed by the others.

"Hige!" Toboe whined. "Come on, you can do it get up." The first thing I heard was the thudding of paws in the distance.

"Hige!" yelled a familiar voice. "Hige!" We all looked over at a small hill and running down it was a familiar black shape.

"Blue!" Hige cheered. Seeing her must have gave him the strength to get up. He ran as fast as he probable could towards her. Blue leaped up and landed on Hige; the two tumbled in the snow for a few minutes. The rumble of a truck met my ears, and I looked in the direction Blue had come from. A truck soon came into view at the top of the hill and out stepped Cher and Hubb.

"Cheza." Cher whispered. Kiba glared at her now in human form and I gave a low threatening growl. We walked over to the truck, all of us in human form now.

"You're the wolves that are trying to get to paradise?" Cher asked; Kiba nodded.

"There is no where else to run." Hubb said. "Where going to go see how far we can go. May we come?" I growled at the thought of humans in paradise.

"Of course." Kiba said.

"What!?" I growled.

"Rexy." Kiba said, silencing me.

"Sorry about her." Toboe spoke up. "Rexy's really nice, but she had a bad experience with humans. Hi I'm Toboe!" Toboe ran up to them like a little puppy in a park that runs up to every person in sight just to wag it's tail and give a little puppy 'hello'. Hubb looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Only if we could escape this world." He said. "If we could go and fly to another planet…"

"Why?" Kiba asked. "Why do humans always look to the sky? Why do you try so hard to fly when you don't have wings? We'll run on our own legs." He then walked towards the back of the truck that was open and set Cheza in it. I glanced around and noticed the old man lying on the floor of the truck. I was curious as of what happened but I shrug it off. Hige and Blue got in also; Hige was too injured to walk little lone run.

"Rexy?" Kiba asked. I nodded getting in the back too. The truck roared to life and the bumpy ride began. I sat on a bench type thing next to Cheza. She rubbed her hand over my wound and it began to feel better.

"Thanks Cheza." I said. "I'm sure I'll be running out there with them soon…" Cheza just smiled lightly. There was a bright flash out side, which made us all jump. The truck swerved and tipped over; I hit the wall behind me before I fell to the other side of the now tipped truck.

"What was that!?" Hige growled getting up. Blue and I got up also.

"I think we crashed." I stated.

"Really?" Hige asked sarcastically. Blue put Quent's arm around her shoulder and walked out of the truck's open door. Hige and I followed, I looked at where the truck was at and gasped; it was really close to the edge of a cliff a few more inches and we could have been killed. I shuddered and hopped a few feet back. Hubb opened the passenger seat door and got out.

"Hubb take her." Cher said handing him Cheza, who looked weaker then before. Hubb took Cheza and turned around for a slight second to hand her to Kiba. The ground started to shake a bit, it happened so fast no one could react. The ground broke, and the truck with Cher in it toppled down the cliff. We gasped, but Hubb turned around and his eyes grew with shock.

"Cher!" He yelled running to the cliff. We also ran to it; it wasn't steep so we carefully made our way to the bottom. Once we made it I was shocked to see Cher's seemingly lifeless body, Hubb ran right over to her.

"Cher?" Hubb asked. Cher stirred and opened her eyes weakly.

"Are you going to be all right?" Hubb asked tears already coming to his eyes. "You're going to fine." He seamed to keep whispering this. I looked away looking at our surroundings, the truck was on its side still.

"Cher!" Hubb yelled making me jump. I looked over at them and I could tell she was gone. Every one remained silent as Hubb cried, though after awhile he knew it would not bring her back. Hubb carried Cher over to the water's edge and set her in the water then watched her slowly float down. We turned around ready to go, but Hubb walked up to the truck and began to push on it trying to push it back up right; it didn't even budge. Kiba walked up to it to and began to push on it helping. Tsume, Toboe, and even Hige started to help also. I took my place next to Kiba and began to push against the truck with my left side. The truck finally, with all our help, turned up right.

"Are you still going to paradise?" Hubb asked. Kiba nodded. "Then I'll make sure you get there." Hubb got back in the driver's seat; Hige, Blue, Cheza, and Quent got in the back again I stayed out of it because I would run with the other's where I belonged…

**Okay R&R please! Wow only three more chapters left!**


	24. Chapter 24: Gunshot of Remorse

**Another chapter. Things are getting busy with school and everything, but I always have time for my fanfics and stories.**

****

**Chapter 24. Gunshot of Remorse **

Dust flew up all over, it was very hard to see into the distance. I was running up along side the truck now that my right side was better. Hige and Blue were still riding in the back as Hubb drove. Cheza and Quent were also in the truck.

"How is your side?" Toboe asked running up to me.

"Good." I answered. "My side feels great." I smirked and kept running. I heard the sudden screech of the truck as it stopped which made me jump somewhat. Hubb got out and ran to the back of the truck, we followed him changing to our human forms.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know." Hige said kneeling over Quent. "The old guy is dyeing." Hubb was looking down at him with worry and so was Blue.

"Is pops going to die!?" Blue asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Hubb replied. "What do we do?" Hubb turned to Kiba, all of us wolves shrugged.

"We're wolves, how are we supposed to know what to do." I said.

"I wish I knew CPR." He mumbled. Cheza got up from where she was sitting and walked over to where Hubb and Quent were. She knelt down and started mouth to mouth or CPR as Hubb had said. Hubb pushed down on Quent's chest and we watched if wide eyes as they did this. Soon Quent started to breathe again and Cheza got up only to fall down; luckily Blue was standing next to her to catch her.

"Are you all right, Cheza?" Blue asked, Cheza lightly nodded. This was taking a toll on her.

"This one is fine." She said.

"Okay know all Quent has to do is rest." Hubb said getting.

"Yea and when he comes to, he can just shoot us." Tsume said with a smirk.

"You know it was all a misunderstanding…" Blue whispered. "It wasn't wolves that killed our family, it was soldiers."

"Jaguara." Hige growled into a whisper.

"The wolves just happened to pick Kurios as a shelter." Blue continued. "I don't think he hates wolves anymore. Back when we were getting out of that town, he saved my life."

"So his hatred of wolves has kept him going all this time." Hige said. "With out his hatred I guess he just cant go on…" We were all silent. Since the event passed Hubb went back to the front seat to start the car up again… but it didn't. He was grumbling about something so I trotted over in wolf form.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"This thing won't start." He said angrily. "I guess we'll walk now." I nodded and walked away. Hubb went to the back of the truck and picked up Quent, since he still wasn't awake. Kiba went and was about to pick Cheza up back she shook her head.

"No, this one will walk with you." She said. Tsume and Blue hopped out of the back of the truck with blankets in their mouths for the humans. We began to walk out into the dust storm in our wolf forms. It was hard since I could barely see anything. We must have walked on for hours, but we finally did stop near a strange rock formation. Hubb laid out the blankets and put Quent onto one, Hubb then went and laid down to try and sleep. Blue seemed to hover around Quent making sure that he was okay.

"He's fine." Hubb whispered. Blue nodded but then sighed.

"I know." She mumbled. "But I'm scarred. How will he… react…" Blue looked towards the rest of us.

"We won't know till he wakes up then." I said from were a sat.

"Don't worry Blue." Toboe said. "He'll get used to us." Quent started to stir from where he laid, we all looked his way not daring to breathe. He started to mumble and Blue trotted to him in wolf form, Quent reached up and began to stroke Blue's fur.

"Blue?" He asked.

"Who else would it be…" She whispered.

"Who else is here?" Quent asked, his eyesight not yet back.

"Me." Hubb said. "You do remember?" Quent nodded, and Toboe got closer. I lowly growled, which was a mistake.

"There are others?" Quent asked. "Who is that?" I shuddered, and Toboe was standing next to Blue now.

"That's the boy!?" Quent said when he saw Toboe.

"That's right." Blue said nodding. I walked up next to Toboe, I really hated being this close to the human that had been trying to kill us for the past couple months.

"And that's the girl that's always with him." Quent said. "So their…"

"The wolves you've been tracking…" Kiba said. Quent's eyes grew wide and he nearly jumped up, I jumped back with a snarl.

"We're going to paradise." Hubb said. "All of us."

"Were you with the wolves the whole time then?" Quent asked Hubb angrily. Hubb shook his head.

"No, but the world is ending the only hope is paradise." He said. Quent started to walk away angrily.

"Then let me die!" He yelled as the dust blew against his coat making it blow wildly.

"Please pops!" Blue said. "Why are you acting like this?!"

"You're not my dog anymore." He said with no emotion as he walked away. Tears imediently came to Blue's face.

"Y-You can't…" She whispered. She turned and ran in the opposite direction as the tears spilled down her face. Hige growled as he ran after her.

"Quent wait-…" Hubb was about to say, but I interrupted him.

"What's your problem!" I yelled out in Quent's direction. Quent stopped for a moment but then he started to walk away again without even looking back. Hubb shook his head as he started to run off after Quent. They both disappeared into the distance as the dust storm picked up. I walked over to Kiba and sat down next to him. He looked at me with sympathy.

"Out of all of us, you seem to hate humans the worst." He said; I nodded.

"But now I know that not all humans are bad…" I whispered. My mind went to Hubb and Cher because they weren't bad. I felt sorry for Hubb too; too lose someone you loved… I knew that feeling… The high pitched sound of a noble's ship met my ears and I cringed. I laser shot out from what seemed like nowhere and struck someplace that seemed really far away, but yet it felt so close. There was a bright flash of a blinding light and then a huge mountain of dust flew towards us, it was like wind but much worst. The dust never subsided it just kept blowing, making it harder to see.

"Toboe you go get the humans." Tsume ordered. "I'll go get Hige and Blue." Toboe nodded with a smile across his face. He ran out into the dust and soon disappeared. Tsume looked towards Kiba.

"How do you still trust him?" Tsume asked.

"Like he said, he didn't really know." Kiba said.

"But once did now, he still didn't tell us." Tsume said a little bit angrier.

"Would YOU have told us?" I asked. "Back in Freeze City we knew nothing of each other, yet we still were driven to find paradise."

"It was just one of those risks…" Kiba said. Tsume was about to turn around to go get Hige and Blue, when gunshot rang out making us all jump and then freeze in out tracks. Then another shot rang out shortly afterwards…

**Um, only two more chapters after this and their both really sad. I hope I am able to maintain all that emotion, I'm worried about the last episode/Chapter. I think my writing had improved some since I first started this story. Okay so R&R! **


	25. Chapter 25: High Tide High Time

**Not much to say so... Oh I know!**

**Disclaimer: I dont Own Wolf's Rain, but I do own Rexy!**

****

**Chapter 25. High Tide, High Time **

The next thing I knew was that I was running in the direction of the gunshots. I had a very bad feeling, I didn't know what the feeling meant but something in my gut told me. I soon lost track of Kiba and Tsume, because they hesitated when I ran towards the sound. I knew someone was hurt when the smell of blood caught my nose, I'm not bragging but I could probable smell blood before anyone else. For certain reasons... I turned to my human form when I came to a clearing where the dust seemed to settle down. My eyes searched the area for a few moments, until my eyes saw something that almost made my heart stop. Their was two figures lying down in the snow. One was Toboe... I ran to his side, and once I got there I knelt down.

"T-T-Toboe?..." I asked reaching towards the pup, my hand resting on his head. I gasped tears came out of my eyes and spilled over my checks. Toboe's fur was blood stained and his skin was cold and hard as a rock; the pup was... dead...

"Toboe!" I yelled. "Dont leave! Please not again!" I didn't want him to die, he couldn't die! I considered him as the brother that I never had. Heck he was my brother! I didn't want to lose him, I thought about Lexy... I had failed her, her death was because of me! I should have gone with Toboe, and then maybe he would still be alive. Was his death also my fault?! Lexy died protecting me, I should have returned the favor. Toboe...

I put my hands on my head and let out a scream since I couldn't think straight.

"Toboe!" Tsume yelled falling to his knees near the pup. I didn't see them show up; I guess they just got here. Kiba looked shocked he then ran off into some direction. I looked at Toboe, more tears coming out. I had just seen him a few minutes ago, he was smiling. If only I knew, then I would cherished that time we had spent together; when we first met and then just recently in Jaguara's city, and the many more times before that... Cheza walked slowly over to Toboe and reached down to pet him, tears going down her face. Blue and Hige came running up; they both gasped.

"Toboe!" Hige said his eyes wide. "Oh man!" He ran over to where we all were, around Toboe's and Quent's dead bodies. Blue knelt down next to Quent with tears in her eyes.

"Pops…" She whispered. Quent slowly looked up at her before his eyes clouded over. "POPS!" Blue screamed, just like I had a few minutes earlier. I just don't get it, it happened so fast… Hubb came running and when he saw Quent he fell to his knees and started to cry. He was the last human now… Kiba knelled next to me and put a hand on Toboe's head.

"Toboe…" He whispered. Unable to keep myself up on my own for any longer a leaned onto Kiba. I let my whole courage, that I held onto through our whole journey even when I was mortified, slip and I cried. Kiba wrapped his arm around me, but I only felt sorrow. Kiba turned to wolf form and lifted his head up to let out a mournful howl, I followed since the pain was so bad there was only one way to let it out. I howled a ghostly tone, the others probable shuddered at this unfamiliar howl; the howl of the Grim. Soon Tsume, Hige, and Blue were howling as well, and the whole opening in the dust storm was filled with howls. In the sky above us the moon shined a bright blood red…

"Now what do we do." Hige asked in a growling tone, but it sounded as if there were still sadness in it as well.

"Keep searching." Kiba answered; his arm still around me, but I still had a blank expression on my face. "Jaguara's paradise was false, Darcia knows that. He wants our paradise."

"There is a tree over the horizon." Cheza whispered. "It called to this one. We must go there."

"After coming all this way…" Hige mumbled looking at Toboe's lifeless body. "You're the only one who can make it. Go all the way."

"What are you going to do?" Hige asked turning to Blue. Blue got up proudly.

"I'm still going!" She said. Hige gasped.

"B-But-…" He stuttered.

"Theres no where else to go." Blue said. "So I might as well go to paradise of die trying!" Blue walked over to me and grabbed my wrist pulling me up. I jumped since the action startled me.

"Rexy, nothing is going to bring Toboe back." Blue said softly. "I've seen that look before; I had the same one when my family died. Toboe's death wasn't your fault." I started to listen to her.

"Rexy I kinda admire how you were able to travel all this way." Blue said getting louder. "I hate to see you like this." Every one stared with shock on their faces, but within me something clicked. Whether it was Blue's words or my inner Grim, but I let out a snarl.

"Lexy watch over Toboe!" I yell-whispered then nodded. "Thanks I needed that…" Everyone was up and ready to move out.

"What the heck was that about?!" Hige asked. Blue shrugged.

"It's a she-wolf thing." She said. "You wouldn't understand…" I don't know why, but I suddenly liked Blue a whole lot more. I started to walk towards Kiba, but the ground started to shake and I lost my balance. Luckily Kiba caught me before I fell.

"Are you going to be all right?" He asked softly. I sighed.

"I don't know…" I whispered. "The hole in my heart just reopened, after all my hard work to seal it up when my family died…" I looked back at Toboe, I doubted that the hole would ever disappear now. Maybe if we get to paradise, but how could it if we get there and not Toboe. We were so close to it… Hubb picked up a gun that belonged to Quent. It checked to see if there were any bullets in it.

"I'm going to go as far as I can too." Hubb said closing the gun. "If I cant I'll take care of it myself." We started to walk on towards where Cheza said that tree grew.

"I'll catch up…" Tsume said looking at Toboe. I had almost forgotten about him, he had not a said a word since he first saw Toboe lying there. "I want to say some things to the pup…" Kiba nodded and we all walked onward.

"Kiba how do you still trust me?" Hige asked. "After all I betrayed you…" Kiba looked at him.

"Because I trust you." Kiba said. "I will always trust you, you're one of the three wolves I would trust with my life. But if it seems like you're trying to kill me…" Hige let out as laugh.

"Hey I don't want to sound like the wimpy human…" Hubb said his breathing heavy. "But is anyone else having trouble breathing?" Kiba nodded.

"It's not just you." He said. "We are going higher up the mountain…" I looked to my right up ahead.

"There it is!" I cheered. "That is it right? That tree." Everyone looked towards a very tall tree, but the thing looked dead. Cheza walked over to the tree and started to whisper to it. The tree seamed to respond to her whispers and it started to glow bright white color. Above the tree in the sky appeared a beautiful array of lights, I think I've heard of them before though. Aura Lights or the Northern Lights, something like that. The tree instantly iced over, I looked at it with horror. Was the world going to ice up this fast?! I glanced at Kiba who was looking at something on the ground.

"What is it?" I asked looking at this weird rock that had a weird design on it.

"That's the Darcia family seal." Hubb said looking over at it.

"This doesn't make sense…" Kiba growled. "He told me that he saw Jaguara's fake paradise for what it really was. He saw it with his wolf's eye…"

"So you're saying…" Hige began.

"He's trying to become a wolf." Kiba said. We all gasped.

"Is that possible?" Hige asked. Kiba shrugged.

"I don't know, but he had the stone that opens the gate to paradise…" Kiba said.

"That one." Cheza said out of nowhere, pointing to a mountain. "That is the entrance to paradise." Kiba nodded and we all started for the mountain…

We easily hopped up, but Hubb was forced to climb up slowly.

"Hey mister you okay?" Hige asked looking over the ledge we where on. "A little further and you can rest!" Hubb paused and looked out into the aura lights.

"Aren't they beautiful Cher…" He whispered. The ground began to shack once again and I almost tripped, but Kiba held onto my arm. I heard Hubb yell, so we ran to the side of the ledge to look over. Hubb was barely holding onto a small ledge that he was able to get a hold of.

"I guess I won't make it to paradise…" Hubb said with an exhausted sigh.

"Don't say that!" I said.

"Yea, hold on!" Hige said.

"I'm not afraid of dyeing…" Hubb said. "I guess I didn't need the gun…" Hubb then let go and tumbled down the mountainside to his death, the last human… There was a loud thud as he landed on the ground.

"Only there will appear the retched beast." A dark familiar voice came from behind us. We all whipped around to see a huge dark purple colored wolf standing on a ledge. One eye was blue and one was an evil gold…

**I almost, yes almost, cried when I was righting the part about poor little Toboe. Only one more chapter… R&R please…**


	26. Chapter 26: SheWolf's Rain

**Wow, this is the last chapter. I've had fun writing this fanfic and I hope that you reviewers have liked it. I also hope that you'll read the sequel when I write it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain, just Rexy.**

****

**Chapter 26. SheWolf's Rain**

"The world where you will go hand in hand with the flower maiden has neither perfect happiness nor joy nor life. This is because it also does not contain perfect sadness nor misery nor death." Darcia said as he slowly walked down from the ledge he was on. "What lies in waiting is a paradise for wolves alone, the unclean humans are no more...come with me Cheza, it is time" We all gasped, but Kiba snarled instead.

"He did it!" Hige exclaimed. "He turned into a wolf!"

"I'm going to kill him!" I snarled.

"The uncleanly humans are no more…" He said menacingly, he continued to walk closer to us.

"You killed pops." Blue growled dangerously low. Blue looked as if she could rip Darcia's throat out. I didn't blame her.

"Come to me Cheza." Darcia said when he saw Cheza hiding behind Blue.

"Don't come any closer!" Kiba snarled. Darcia stopped, but it probable wouldn't be for long.

"Hige take Rexy, Cheza, and Blue keep them safe." Kiba said. He ran over to a bunch of rocks and began to hop up them. Darcia jumped down from where he stood.

"Hige watch out!" I screamed now in wolf form. Hige stood his ground in wolf form, he was protecting Cheza who was behind him. Blue saw this and jumped up attacking Darcia. She tried to grab hold of his neck, but when she grabbed it Darcia flipped over and landed on her. She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her. Darcia jumped away and was a few feet away from Blue; he started to advance on towards her. Hige growled and ran towards Darcia. Darcia noticed him and flung him back words; Hige landed with a thud and the injury he had from Jaguara prevented him from getting up.

"Blue!" He cried. I snarled and ran right in front of Darcia; keeping him from Blue.

"You're going to have to get through me first!" I snarled; my tail raised.

"Bad choice, she-wolf." Darcia snarled. "Or should I say she-Grim?" I snarled angrily.

"It's she-WOLF!" I screamed as I launched my self towards his jugular. He was faster; Darcia opened his huge jaws and clamped onto the left side of my head. I let out a howl of pain. My pain fueled his rage and he held on to my head even harder then before.

"Stop!" Hige growled from where he laid. I began to thrash; my claws searching for Darcia's hide. I could tell Darcia was becoming bored with this. He decided to clamp down one more time, his large fang ripped through my eyelid; piercing my left eye. I screamed out a howl of pain, and Darcia threw me carelessly aside. He advanced on Blue but I couldn't do anything, I just laid there clawing at my eye. I was losing a lot of blood, and the pain was unbearable. Darcia slammed his paw on Blue's solder, leaning down he sank his teeth into her neck.

"NO!" Hige and I screamed in unison. "BLUE!" Hige clamped his jaw onto Darcia's back leg, unable to do anything else. Darcia turned his head to look at him; his eyes were full of bloodlust. He whipped around and slashed Hige's throat. Darcia ran towards Cheza and bit down on her back, he lifted her up and just stared at us. Darcia then turned tail and ran up the mountain towards where Kiba had gone. Hige got up unsteadily and walked towards Blue. Once he got to her he sat down next to her and began to stroke her blood-covered hair.

"That feels good…" She whispered. I got up from where I was lying, and stumbled over to them in human form now.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. "I tried…" I felt tears come to my eyes.

"It's not your fault." Hige said. I looked at the gash on his neck, and my fears were correct. It was fatal…

"Hige!" Tsume's voice came from behind us. I had to crane my head completely around to see him; I would never see out of my left eye again…

"Cheza was taken by that creep…" Hige said, his breathing becoming harder. "Kiba's trying to get her back."

"Rexy what happened to your eye?" Tsume asked. I snarled.

"What do you think happened…" I whispered.

"Tsume…" Hige whispered. "Will you do it with your own fangs?…" We gasped.

"Do you still not trust me?" Hige asked. Tsume hesitated. "Please I'm suffering…"

"Hige please you can make it!" I begged. "You're my best friend…"

"Yea, and I'm sorry." Hige whispered. "Run, go help Kiba you don't need to see this." Tears rolled over my good eye. But I nodded.

"Run she-wolf warrior." Hige said. I turned to wolf form and started to run up the mountain, but not fast enough I still heard Tsume as he clamped his jaws around Hige's neck. I felt empty… Hige my best friend, was dead… I wish I could have time to mourn but that would have to wait till we got rid of Darcia, now he was going to pay!

"We'll meet again…" I heard Hige's last dyeing wish. "Next time… in paradise…" I pushed every thing out of my head and kept running up the mountain, it didn't take Tsume long to catch up I was hurt. Every where hurt not just my left eye. We made it to where Kiba and Darcia were, Darcia ran towards Kiba. Tsume was quick to react and ran towards Darcia; knocking them both back. Tsume landed right next to Kiba.

"Where's Hige?!" Kiba asked, Tsume didn't answer him. I ran up to where I was standing next to the last members of my pack. Darcia looked enraged when he saw that I was still alive.

"Rexy what happened to your eye?!" Kiba asked. I growled and looked straight at Darcia.

"It doesn't matter now…" I whispered.

"Why do you continue?" Darcia asked in an almost mocking tone. Darcia's eyes moved on to something else. Kiba looked back to see what it was.

"Cheza!" Kiba growled. Cheza was walking further up the mountain.

"Go!" Tsume yelled. "We'll handle this." Kiba looked at us and nodded. Kiba started to run towards Cheza; Darcia was intent on keeping up, but Tsume tackled him grabbing a piece of fur around Darcia's neck. I ran towards the now thrashing Darcia and leapt on his head. I grabbed Darcia's ear, since it was the only thing I could get a hold of. Darcia kept ramming into a huge rock trying to get us off. I felt Darcia's ear rip under my weight, so I jumped off and ran a few feet back. Tsume had a hold of Darcia's fur and that was about to go too. Darcia managed to fling Tsume off, with a clunk of his fur in Tsume's mouth. Darcia ran towards Tsume and collided with him, but he kept going towards Cheza. Tsume was lying on the ground but then he got up into a sitting position; in his human form. He grabbed his side and gasped.

"Tsume!" I yelled running over. "Are you all right." Tsume growled angrily and leaned against a big rock.

"Tsume!" Kiba yelled as he came running over.

"Hige's dead." Tsume said. Kiba's eyes grew wide. "He asked me to put him down…" I whine escaped my lips. My friends…

"I should have known…" Tsume whispered. "That I would never be the one to open paradise…" Kiba walked closer to Tsume.

"Here grab on." He said.

"Get out of here!" Tsume snarled. "I'm as good as gone…" Kiba turned to go.

"What do I do?" I asked silently.

"Stay here." Kiba growled. "Darcia is mine!" Kiba turned and ran towards the dark cavern that Darcia had disappeared into. My heart hurt to see him go.

"We'll meet again in paradise…" Tsume whispered. I turned to look at him.

"You will be missed…" I whispered. Tsume smirked before turning to wolf form and letting out a long mournful howl. Tsume then collapsed onto the ground; he was dead… I couldn't believe it all of my pack, my friends were dead. In a matter of minutes I had lost them Toboe, Blue, Hige, and now Tsume. If anything would happen to Kiba I don't know what I would do. I had to go fight Darcia with him. I turned into my wolf form and ran towards the dark crater. I looked into the darkness, was I having second thoughts? From down below I could hear the fighting of Kiba and Darcia. I took a deep breath before I leaped into the darkness…

Once I landed I looked around my surroundings. Darcia and Kiba were rounding each other off, and Cheza was in the corner beginning to bloom.

"You should be dead by now!" Darcia snarled with a crazy look in his eyes, it made me shudder. Kiba turned to look at me; he was in his wolf form and was covered in scars and blood.

"I told you to stay." He lowly growled turning back to Darcia.

"Have you ever known me to leave you to go off on your own?" I asked as I walked cautiously towards him. Kiba shook his head.

"Since we're all here." Darcia laughed madly; making me shudder again. "You, she-Grim couldn't have expected to get into paradise could you?" Darcia smiled a crazy wolf smile, his chops going over rows of deadly daggers, what made me mad is that they were covered in the blood of my friends. Kiba looked at me. I didn't answer him.

"That is why you all had to die." Darcia snarled. "Only those chosen to go to paradise are aloud." His words registered, but I only growled lowly.

"We'll see about that!" I yelled. Darcia seemed tiered of all of this, he wanted paradise for himself. Darcia's gaze moved to Kiba, and I saw his intentions…

Lexy and Hige had died protecting the ones they loved. Lexy was protecting me, though she never showed it she loved me enough to sacrifice her own life. Hige died trying to protect Blue, who he could not live with out… My heart hurts because of the lost of my friends, and I hoped they were okay wherever they were. Just like Hige had, I realized that I couldn't live without Kiba. I couldn't take anymore pain…

I let out a snarl and leapt in front of Kiba, my jaws wide open ready to strike I jumped towards Darcia. I fell into Darcia's trap… I felt something-sharp go across my throat; the blow made me fly a few feet back. The shock hurt worse then the pain at first. I sat up in human form, I felt something warm going down my chest and my hands flew up to my neck. I slowly looked at my hands and gasped, tears coming to my eye; they were covered in blood.

"Rexy!" Kiba yelled running over to me. He changed to human form. I wrapped my arms around my legs, not daring to look at him. I was a goner. Kiba put his hand on my shoulder, which made me look at him. His eyes grew wide and he gasped when he saw the gash on my jugular; a fatal claw to the throat.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, it was hard to talk or… breathe…

"D-Don't be…" Kiba said. I leaned onto him, the pain making it to hard to sit up any longer, and sighed.

"As I lay here dying in pain…" I whispered, tears came to Kiba's eyes over the realization. "I just can't help think that the journey was wasted… because all along, you were my paradise…" Kiba held me tighter as if it would keep me here.

"You will be with the others…" Kiba said reasuridly, but I was no longer afraid to die.

"No…" I Whispered. "_Heaven's Not Enough_… for me…"

"Rexy…" Kiba whispered laying me down. I changed to my wolf form and he followed.

"At least I died as a wolf…" I tried to growl but it just came out as a grumble.

"You did…" Kiba whispered looking at me.

"We'll meet again…" I whispered. "Next time in… paradise…" I shut my eye and Kiba's mournful howl was the last thing I heard as the darkness took over…

"They say there's no such place as paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road that just goes on and on. But, in spite of that, why am I so driven to find it? A voice calls to me. It says, "Search for paradise…"

**The End**

****

**The last chapter, and now I'm kinda sad. I was listening to 'Heaven's Not Enough' when I was writing this which explains some of Rexy's words. Okay please please R&R since this is the last chapter of this story. And keep an eye out for the sequel, which will be called 'A Lost Paradise' or something like that. Okay, see you guys later… (I hope you'll read the sequel when I write it.) **


End file.
